


Jurassic Love: Amor Jurásico

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dinosaurs, F/M, Feathered dinosaurs, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Romance, Rumbelle AU - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Dra. French y el director general del parque el Sr. Gold, se ven envueltos en una serie de acontecimientos tras la desaparición de un miembro importante del parque y la liberación de la más reciente atracción, el temible Indominus rex. Aunque quizás su liberación sea más que un simple accidente y todo sea parte de un plan más elaborado... (Crossover OUAT/Jurassic World)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El escape del aviario

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales.** **Este fic es un crossover Once upon a time x Jurassic World.** **Rumbelle AU. El fic contiene información científica actualizada, incluyendo nombres científicos. Si a estas alturas la idea se te ha hecho lo suficiente loca, estás a tiempo de regresar y buscar algo más de tu agrado. Smut en capítulos más adelante, oh sí. Estás advertido.**

****

" **Amor jurásico"**

_Run boy run! This world is not made for you  
Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_

**Run boy run**  –Woodkid

**Capítulo 1. "El escape del aviario"**

El aviario no se encontraba tranquilo aquella tarde, como cualquier otro día. La última ronda de visitantes tenía rato que había abandonado el lugar, lo que daba una hora de tranquilidad a Isabelle Lacey French para llevar a cabo sus observaciones tranquilamente. Los horarios estaban programados y se intercalaba una hora de visita por una hora de reposo para que de esta forma los animales, pero sobre todo sus preciadas  _aves_ , no se estresaran. Y precisamente aquella era su función, monitorear las respuestas de los organismos ante la presencia constante de  _Homo sapiens_. Puesto que sus creaciones no dejaban de ser seres vivos, éstos estaban a las mismas presiones ambientales que cualquier animal, incluyendo el estrés. Por lo que los monitoreos de las respuestas de los individuos eran de vital importancia. Nadie quería perder millones de dólares invertidos sólo por estrés y mal manejo...

La Dra. French sacó su pase de acceso y cerró la doble puerta de seguridad al ingresar a uno de los varios compartimientos del recinto. En general era una regla del parque no entrar jamás solo a uno de los recintos que contuviera organismos pertenecientes a sesenta y cinco millones de años o más, pero aquél recinto en particular era una excepción.

Al entrar, un par de  _Confusiusornis_ le miraron desde una percha no muy elevada, pero la curiosidad sólo les duro cinco segundos al ver de quién se trataba. Los pequeños dinosaurios emplumados estaban acostumbrados a ella. La Dra. French decía que la consideraban simplemente un miembro más de la parvada, lo que hacía reir a sus colegas. " _Son lagartos terribles, no pájaros, Dra. French"._ Aunque sabía que lo hacían sólo por fastidiar: toda la comunidad científica actual sabían que las aves provenían de los dinosaurios y tenían la evidencia frente a ella. Los dinosaurios emplumados no eran un mito chino y el nombre "aviario" no había sido sólo por juego, ni por los pterosaurios.

La Dra. French era un miembro activo de InGen, aunque sus funciones eran un tanto diferentes a las de sus colegas de laboratorio. Recién egresada del programa de Doctorado de Oxford, ella era más bien científica de campo. Sus compañeros creaban dinosaurios, desde la recombinación del DNA, hasta que eclosionaban y abandonaban el cascarón. Pero una vez que los pequeños abandonaban las seguras paredes del laboratorio, eran suyos. El monitoreo de su crecimiento y respuesta al ambiente pertenecía a su departamento: Paleoecología y Paleoetología aplicada.

Pese a su grado de doctorado, la joven no iba vestida de bata. En su lugar, una blusa de tirantes, una camisa floja de campo y un pantalón caqui de colores discretos eran su atuendo de trabajo. La joven sacó su libreta de campo y lapicero de su mochila, consultó su reloj y empezó a anotar. Un  _Epidexipteryx_ , un pequeño dinosaurio emplumado que no media más de veinticinco centímetros y poseía dos largas plumas en la cola,corrió a lo largo de un tronco mientras era espantado por un  _Confusiusornis_ macho que aclamaba el árbol como suyo. Éste era más grande que el otro por veinte centímetros, pero la diferencia no sólo era en tamaño. El  _Confusiusornis_ poseía plumas largas como raqueta en la cola –característica exclusiva de los machos, ytenía cuatro alas, lo que le daba una apariencia extraña y se le antojaba más un dragón emplumado. Los dinosaurios grandes eran geniales, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída por aquellos pequeños y extraños seres. Cómo solía decir  _"en ocasiones, el mejor libro tiene la pasta empolvada"_ y en su caso diría, emplumado.

Un extraño sonido la desconcentró a lo lejos. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de lo que se trataba puesto que la única ocasión que lo escuchó fue durante un simulacro. La alarma sonaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba activa? La Dra. French cerró y guardó su libreta en su mochila y salió lo más pronto al corredor principal que conectaba las distintas jaulas del aviario. Otra joven de cabellera larga pelirroja y castaña la interceptó.

–¡Belle!

La Dra. French se giró al momento. Era Rubí, una de sus asistentes y amiga. La cara de la chica se veía angustiada. –Te he estado buscando ¿dónde estabas?

–Haciendo las observaciones de rutina. Pero dime, ¿qué sucede?

–Te explico en el camino.

La chica guio a la doctora hasta el cuartel principal a paso apresurado. Para tratarse de una emergencia, los pasillos se encontraban solos. Seguramente la mayoría ya había evacuado, pero ella apenas y recordaba donde quedaba el refugio.

–Estamos en nivel uno. Aunque sólo por formalidad y evitar que el pánico cunda.

La Dra. French intentó digerir sus palabras. Nunca antes había escapado algún animal de su jaula, bueno, alguno que representara algún peligro. –¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

–Bastante mala. La más reciente creación decidió dar un paseo por la isla.

–¡¿El  _Indominus rex_?!

La chica pelirroja abrió la puerta del centro de control del aviario. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir mencionando palabra alguna, una figura de traje negro se encontraba esperando, tomando por sorpresa a la Dra. French. Ésta palideció un poco al percatarse de la identidad del intruso.

–Sr. Gold, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

La figura negra se volteó por completo hacia ella. Era un hombre maduro bien vestido, de traje negro y corbata a juego. Era uno de los directores principales del parque y principales inversionistas. –¿Es esa la cortesía que merece un viejo conocido, Dra. French?

–Me disculparía Sr. Gold, pero es un hecho conocido que usted abandona las oficinas principales en muy raras ocasiones. Su presencia extrañaría hasta al más despistado dinosaurio del recinto.

La Dra. French era de las pocas personas que se atrevían a hablar de aquella forma al Sr. Gold, o quizás, era la única. El empresario era un hombre que imponía autoridad pese a su edad y era más bien temido por la mayoría de sus empleados. Se debía estar lo suficiente loco para querer dirigirse a él en persona, por lo que ella se había ganado la fama de  _científica loca_  no por sus extravagantes ideas de querer respetar la biología original de los dinosaurios emplumados más grandes. Sino porque ella misma había solicitado hablar con el empresario principal, el Sr. Gold, acerca de su propuesta. Sin embargo, aquella no había sido una plática y primer encuentro muy agradables.  _"Es un parque de atracciones, no una granja_.  _La gente paga por ver dientes y garras, no plumas ni datos científicos correctos."_

–Desafortunadamente no estoy aquí para discutir de las capacidades cognitivas de sus animales... de nuevo. Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto más serio.

La Dra. French le invitó a continuar con un gesto de la mano de forma poco cortés. –Soy toda oídos. Aunque si lo que usted desea es tener una agradable charla y tomar té, le pediré que espere hasta que la gallina principal regresé a su gallinero.

El empresario hizo caso omiso de su último comentario. En aquél momento no tenía ánimos de debatir de forma creativa con la doctora. –¿Ha hablado usted el día de hoy con mi hijo?

–¿Neal? –La Dra. French cambió su ánimo al escuchar la pregunta. Neal Gold tenía la misma edad que ella, era el hijo del empresario y, a diferencia de su padre, era alguien agradable con quién llevaba varios años de amistad. Prácticamente había sido Neal quién le había recomendado y gracias a él había conseguido su plaza. Aunque su puesto de directora del departamento se lo había ganado ella misma. –No lo he visto desde el reporte de control de la semana pasada.

La mirada del empresario se convirtió en una de sincera preocupación. La Dra. French sacó su agenda electrónica y corroboró la información. Neal debía haber llegado aproximadamente hace tres horas para hacerle entrega del reporte de aquella semana. –Rubí, ¿puedes revisar el directorio de accesos y pases del día de hoy del aviario?

La pelirroja acató la orden en el instante y abrió la base de datos. Tecleó el nombre del desaparecido en la base de datos y esperó respuesta por parte del sistema. –No ha firmado en el aviario el día de hoy.

El empresario sacó su móvil y marcó. –La información ha sido confirmada, movilicen al escuadrón de rescate a..., ¿me escucha?, ¡¿me escucha?! –. El Sr. Gold colgó, a punto de lanzar el dispositivo móvil al suelo al perder comunicación.

–¡Hey! –La Dra. French le detuvo del brazo antes de que el empresario perdiera su única forma de comunicación con el cuartel principal. La doctora le observó por un momento, asimilando finalmente toda la información–. El equipo de rescate encontrará a Neal, ¿de acuerdo?

–Las comunicaciones están fallando. Hemos perdido contacto con el cuartel principal –mencionó Rubí, al confirmar el fallo en el sistema.

La doctora observó al empresario. El semblante temible del hombre continuaba impasible, pero algo en sus ojos delataba la verdadera preocupación y temor por su único hijo. Aquello le sorprendió verdaderamente a la joven. Neal siempre le había platicado de la mala relación que padre e hijo llevaban, ya que su padre raramente se encontraba presente en su vida. Y sin embargo, aquél despiadado y solitario hombre que nunca salía de la oficina había cruzado todo el parque por su hijo.

–¿Usted vino hasta acá por su hijo, no es cierto?

–Necesito encontrarlo a todo lugar.

Una segunda alarma sonó. Rubí tecleó algo rápido en el teclado y volteó hacia ellos nuevamente. –Han dado la orden de evacuar.

Las tres personas salieron de la sala de control del aviario para dirigirse a la entrada del refugio, donde se encontraban el resto del personal esperando por evacuar. La doctora French continuó a paso veloz detrás de Rubí cuándo notó que el empresario se había quedado atrás.

–¿Sr. Gold? –La doctora se regresó hacia dónde estaba él.

–No voy con ustedes, encontraré a mi hijo por mi propia cuenta.

–Debe estar bromeando, no puede andar solo por ahí. –Rubí llamó a la doctora desde lo lejos. La miró de nuevo hacia el empresario–. Debemos evacuar pronto, el equipo de rescate lo buscará.

–No lo entiende... ¡ni siquiera saben que mi hijo está extraviado! –El empresario levantó la voz–. Alguien borró sus registros. Antes de venir confirmé la información del sistema y la comparé con la copia de su agenda electrónica. No coincide.

La doctora entendió de inmediato lo que el empresario quería dar a entender. Alguien había hecho que Neal, el hijo del director y uno de los futuros herederos del parque, desapareciera. ¿La liberación del  _Indominus rex_ había sido a propósito? La alarma seguía sonando. –No podemos suponer nada Sr. Gold, hasta obtener evidencias. Por ahora su seguridad es primero.

–Se equivoca. Esto fue planeado desde hace tiempo y tengo la evidencia. –La doctora escuchó con detenimiento al empresario. Su voz era firme y el hombre no titubeaba a pesar de la inminente crisis que se estaba desatando en aquél lugar. Algo en su estómago se removió. Alguien estaba intentando asesinar a su amigo.

–¡Belle! –Rubí llamó nuevamente, al final del pasillo.

La Dra. French miró a su amiga por última vez antes de tomar una decisión. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, le indicó que continuará y que ya la alcanzaría, pero Rubí no se movió, no podía dejar a su amiga atrás. La doctora nuevamente dirigió su atención al empresario –¿Qué es lo que propone hacer?

–Ir al valle _._ Es dónde se registró su último pase antes de que fuera borrado del sistema.

En aquél momento un gran estruendo se escuchó en el recinto y las paredes empezaron a colapsar, disminuyendo la visibilidad a lo largo del pasillo debido a una fuerte ola de polvo levantada.

–¡Rubí, continúa sin mí! –La doctora tomó del brazo al empresario y caminó en sentido contrario del pasillo dejando a su amiga atrás. Ambos debían salir por la otra entrada si querían dar hacia el valle. Con suerte, había vehículos en cada una de las entradas.

Ambos corrieron a través del polvo hasta dar con el recinto donde se encontraban las jaulas. En aquél momento un fuerte estruendo, como el de una explosión se escuchó al momento que los alaridos de los animales resonaban haciendo eco en el recinto. La Dra. French y el Sr. Gold dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo del recinto, mientras observaban como el resto de los pterosaurios y sus preciadas aves escapaban hacia la libertad, extendiendo sus alas a lo largo del valle al cuál deberían dirigirse para encontrar a Neal.

**Comentarios:**

No me pregunten cómo nació esto. Sólo fui a ver  _Jurassic World_  y mi menté empezó a trabajar esto. Espero sea una historia corta porque no quiero seguir atrasándome más con  _Hechizo de tres noches_ , pero dado los antecedentes con ésta última y conociéndome, lo más seguro es que se alargue. Quizás haya algunos cambios respecto a lo que sucede en la película y como observaron, incluya dinosaurios que no salieron en la película. Pero lo siento, es mi fic, y hago lo que quiera con él.

¿Saldrán Owen y Claire? ¡Por supuesto! Más adelante habrá sorpresas y dinosaurios más grandes, así como otros personajes de OUAT. Espero les haya gustado hasta aquí, sólo escribí por diversión así que no me exigiré mucha coherencia en cuánto a la película en este fic, así que no se pongan muy estrictos, pero si observan detalles que se puedan arreglar, pueden hacérmelos notar.

Como siempre, espero sus bellos votos y comentarios,  _dearies_. Los adoro.

 **Sialia A. Muñoz** – **BuebirdOfHapiness**

 _Run boy run! Running is a victory_  
Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hill  
**Run boy run**  –Woodkid


	2. Hacia el valle de sangre

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales. Crossover _Once upon a time_  x  _Jurassic World_. Rumbelle AU. Contiene información científica actualizada, incluyendo nombres científicos. Smut en capítulos más adelante, oh sí. Estás advertido,  _dearie_.**

**"Amor jurásico"**

_Run boy run! This ride is a journey to  
_ _Run boy run! The secret inside of you_

**Run boy run –Woodkid**

**Capítulo 2. "Hacia el valle de sangre"**

La alarma continuaba sonando pero el ruido de los animales huyendo opacaba cualquier otro sonido. El polvo cubría gran parte de la visibilidad. Como pudieron y guiada por su buena memoria del lugar, la Dra. French recorrió a través de las jaulas para formar un atajo. El olor a humo empezó a hacerse más penetrante.

––Por aquí. ––La Dra. French dirigió al Sr. Gold entre el laberinto de rejas rotas y polvo.

El empresario caminaba detrás de la científica tratando de mantener el paso veloz de ella. Nunca había tenido problemas mayores de salud y pese al demandante trabajo de oficina del cuartel central, siempre hacía espacio para el ejercicio físico. Era un hombre disciplinado y perfeccionista con buena condición física, con una mente abierta y prevista para cualquier inconveniente. Hasta el día de hoy.

En esos momentos no pudo más que sincerar la diferencia de edad. Era un hombre que ya había pasado el cenit de su madurez y ciertamente, por más planes rigurosos de ejercicio físico que tuviera, no tenía las mismas condiciones que la joven delante de él. Sin embargo, así muriera en el intento haría todo por encontrar a su único hijo.

Comenzaba a hacer calor y el humo no desaparecía. Al contrario parecía haber aumentado, lo que indicaba que más bien se dirigían a la fuente del incendio. ––¿Está usted segura de que está yendo a la dirección correcta? ––Preocupado, el empresario hizo una pausa––. Por más que haya invertido en este parque, no tengo intenciones de acompañar a sus animales al mismo infierno de donde salieron.

La Dra. French se reservó la expresión de molestia para sí misma. Agradeció encabezar el camino o ya hubiera matado a aquél hombre ahí mismo de haberlo tenido enfrente. Sin virar, se dignó simplemente a responder. ––Usted no pero su hijo sí, si no nos apresuramos por salir de este lugar.

El comentario fue suficiente para acallar los comentarios del empresario. Ambos continuaron en silencio sin volverse a dirigir la palabra por un largo momento. La salida se encontraba cerca, sin embargo tenía que admitirlo, el Sr. Gold había tenido razón en preocuparse.

Frente a ellos, los restos de un helicóptero ardían en llamas, obstruyendo el paso. El empresario reconoció de forma inmediata el helicóptero. Era el que usaban en el cuartel principal.

––No puede ser.

El empresario no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia el vehículo en llamas. Entonces lo vieron. Una figura humana se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo a varios metros de la fuente del incendio. Ambos corrieron hacia la persona sin pensarlo dos veces. Era una persona morena, con nariz aguileña característica fenotípica de los países árabes.

––Rahad. ––El Sr. Gold reconoció a su colega y subordinado.

La Dra. French tomó el pulso de la persona para cerciorarse que todavía estuviera viva, lo cual afortunadamente así era. La persona abrió los ojos regresando la lucidez a su mente al escuchar su nombre. Sin embargo su apariencia no se veía bien. Un hilo de sangre salía de su boca pese a que no se veían heridas externas graves, salvo por rasguños y algunas cortadas.

––¿Qué sucedió? ––La científica le interrogó al momento que se quitaba la camisa de campo, quedándose únicamente en la blusa de tirantes, para hacer una almohada improvisada. Por entrenamiento previo, la doctora sabía que lo mejor era que el lisiado no se moviera demasiado en caso de que tuviera alguna herida interna, que era lo más probable.

––Claire está en el parque. Me enviaron como refuerzo. ––Rahad consiguió hablar pese a su estado––. Una de las palancas del helicóptero no funcionó correctamente y...

El Sr. Gold y la Dra. French intercambiaron miradas. La mirada del empresario se hizo más fría y sombría ante el comentario. El herido comenzó a toser, escupiendo más hilos de sangre mientras lo hacía.

––¡Resista! ––La científica atendió a Rahad mientras le indicaba al empresario que pidiera ayuda––. Usted cuenta con comunicación directa con el cuartel general.

––Es demasiado tarde. No queda nadie. ––Rahad volvió a hablar pese a su estado, dirigiéndose hacia el empresario––. Tenía razón, Sr. Gold.

La Dra. French invitó a callar al herido para evitar que el esfuerzo empeorara su estado. Pero no fue necesario. Rahad cerró los ojos por última vez, al momento que con su aliento se iba el último suspiro de vida. El empresario y la científica quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos tras la desgracia que acababan de presentar.

––Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El Sr. Gold rompió el silencio. Consciente de que no había más que pudieran hacer por el recién fallecido, la Dra. French se levantó del suelo para seguir guiando a ambos hasta la salida.

Poco a poco el humo fue desapareciendo por lo que ambos pudieron recordar la visibilidad nuevamente. La salida se vislumbró como la luz a final de un túnel. Un par de vehículos se encontraban sin usar para su fortuna. Sin pensarlos dos veces se subieron al primer vehículo, con la científica al volante.

––Sujétese fuerte.

El vehículo bajó por el camino de terracería que conducía al  _valle de las girosferas_ , levantando gran cantidad de polvo debido a la alta velocidad. El empresario se sujetaba fuertemente a su asiento cada vez que el vehículo sorteaba alguna clase de obstáculo, en completo silencio. La científica le dirigió algunas miradas de reojo, extrañada de que el empresario no hubiera lanzado ya algún comentario ofensivo sobre su forma de conducir, aunque fuera solo por molestar. A decir verdad, el hombre no había vuelto a decir palabra alguna desde el incidente de Rahad.

––Pensé que no era del tipo sentimental, Sr. Gold.

––Pues ha pensado bien, Dra. French. No se preocupe, si salimos vivos no olvidaré compensarle el favor por cortesía. ––El empresario contestó al momento que el vehículo se ladeaba de forma agresiva al sortear una franja en el camino. Habían abandonado el camino de terracería, acortando a campo traveso para llegar al mando de control del valle más pronto––. Claro está, si no nos mata usted primero. Que sospecho esa es su intención dada su forma de conducir.

––¿A qué se referían las palabra de Rahad? ¿Descubrió quién es el culpable de la desaparición de Neal? ––Aprovechando que el empresario había regresado a su humor ordinario, la científica fue al grano.

––La pregunta no es quién, sino quiénes. Pero todo a su debido tiempo, Dra. French.

Después de eso la científica no volvió a insistir a sabiendas que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Continuaron el camino en silencio mutuo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Conforme se internaron al valle extraños montículos de gigantescos cuerpos reptilianos, que la Dra. French identificó como Apatosaurios, Stegosaurios, Triceratops y otros grandes dinosaurios, se esparcían muertos en el paisaje.

––¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

El vehículo bajó de velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. La Dra. French bajó del vehículo para acercarse a ver uno de los animales heridos. El Sr. Gold bajó detrás de ella. El cadáver mostraba grandes heridas claramente hechas por garras y dientes. La carne se encontraba abierta pero la científica no encontró evidencia de depredación. El carnívoro simplemente había matado a los apacibles herbívoros y no se había alimentado de ellos.

––Esto es una masacre. Es... un  _sauricidio_. ––La científica observó impactada el campo lleno de cadáveres––. Por dios, ¿qué clase de inteligencia le dieron a esa creatura?

––Usted sabe tan bien como yo, que la información del laboratorio de genómica es información clasificada. Por lo que soy tan ignorante como usted en este momento, si bien he de suponer en cualquier caso, usted posee mayor conocimiento sobre las bestias que yo––.El empresario interrogó con la mirada a la científica. ––Dígame entonces, ¿Qué presupone usted ha impulsado al animal a actuar de dicha forma?

––Ningún animal en la naturaleza mata por matar, a excepción del hombre. –– El semblante de la Dra. French cambió de la estupefacción a un sincero enojo––. Sea lo que sea que crearon, está claro desafiaron las leyes naturales por cuenta propia.

––¿Cree usted, lo crearon específicamente para matar?

––Por más que odie admitirlo, es altamente probable.

El empresario hizo una notable pausa, quedándose pensativo por unos segundos. La científica le observó de reojo. El Sr. Gold volvió a hablar para sí mismo. ––Lo que confirma mis sospechas, tal como lo hizo Rahad.

––Y bien, ¿sigo en el bando enemigo para compartir la información o necesito firmarle una carta de confidencialidad?

––Regrese al vehículo. ––El empresario le dirigió una mirada fría a la científica––. Aún queda una última parada que hacer.

El cuarto de control del  _valle de las giroesferas_  se hizo delante de ellos. En esta ocasión, el Sr. Gold fue el primero en bajar del vehículo caminando lo más rápido que le fue posible. La entrada al control de mando se abrió y ambos entraron. El empresario fue directo al monitor e ingresó al programa de pases y accesos.

––Él estuvo aquí. Incluso uno de los vehículos fue tomado a su nombre.

––Lo que significa que él se disponía a dirigirse al aviario... ––La Dra. French comenzó a observar alrededor de la habitación, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera indicar el paradero del hijo del empresario. ––¿Hace cuánto se registró el pase?

––Aproximadamente dos horas.

––Entonces no debe encontrarse muy lejos.

––Con que se encuentre bastante lejos de aquella bestia infernal. ––La cara del empresario había vuelto a tornarse sombría, delatando la increíble angustia en sus ojos. Sus manos se cerraron en puño alrededor de una de las palancas del panel del control a lado del monitor.

––Hey. ––La científica intentó distraerlo antes de que destruyera el inmobiliario––. Neal es un hombre inteligente. Conoce el parque mejor que nadie. Estoy segura habrá encontrado un buen refugio.

La cara del empresario se ablandó ligeramente. La Dra. French casi juró que en ese momento una lágrima surcó los ojos de aquél desdichado hombre ¿Y por qué no? Cómo ella misma había defendido antes " _Incluso las bestias tienen sentimientos"_ , aunque aquél era un contexto totalmente diferente.

––Si no hay más pistas, salgamos de aquí.

La científica aceptó y ambos salieron para regresar al vehículo. Rodearon el edificio hasta donde se encontraba la salida del transporte. Los vehículos de aquella área estaban estacionados. Todos, salvo dos que no se encontraban.

––Faltan dos vehículos. Neal debió tomar uno de ellos.

Sólo existía un camino de entrada y salida, lo que facilitó seguir el trazo dejado por los vehículos. De pronto el trazo se bifurcó. Uno de los vehículos se había dirigido hacia el centro del parque y el otro se apartaba del camino, adentrándose en la densa vegetación que se encontraba al fondo. Metros más adelante, visualizaron una enorme huella de terópodo que sólo podía pertenecer al temible carnívoro que andaba suelto, el  _Indominus rex_. La científica viró el volante, siguiendo el camino que marcaba las pisadas del dinosaurio junto a las marcas del vehículo que se dirigían al sur del valle.

Poco a poco empezaron a aparecer árboles alrededor y la vegetación comenzó a cerrarse, dejando el  _valle de las girosferas_ atrás. Atravesaron un puente que se encontraba sobre el río y que daba entrada oficialmente al bosque del antiguo parque. Aquél era un camino poco transitado. La hojarasca de los árboles selváticos cubría el suelo lo que les impidió seguir el trazo. Sin embargo a lo lejos divisaron un vehículo.

––¡Debe ser él!

La Dra. French le dio alcance rápidamente. Pero una vez que lo alcanzaron, se dieron cuenta que se encontraba abandonado. Ambos bajaron una vez más del vehículo para inspeccionar el segundo con mayor detenimiento. El empresario verificó el número de placas.

––Es el mismo número. No hay duda, es el vehículo de Neal.

El Sr. Gold y la Dra. French se miraron esperanzados. Cada vez se encontraban más cerca de encontrar al hijo del empresario. No obstante, un ruido ajeno a los sonidos de la selva atrajo la atención de ambos. En ese momento, los gritos desesperados de una persona se escucharon. Alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos salieron corriendo hacia la fuente del sonido, adentrándose en la profundidad de la selva.

 

 

 _Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
_ _Run boy run! And disappear in the trees_

Run boy run –Woodkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué información oculta el Sr. Gold? ¿Quiénes son los que se encuentran tras la desaparición de su hijo y el escape del Indominus rex? ¿Habrán encontrado a Neal? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo.
> 
> ¡Ya tenía más de dos meses sin actualizar! Se me había juntado la titulación de la licenciatura y el ingreso a la maestría. Pero bueno, finalmente tengo tiempo para escribir –por el momento. Así que aproveché para retomar el fic después de rever la película con mi nueva amiga y traductora de fics, VictoryLilyGreen. Trataré que no pase del mes para subir el capítulo tres y si no, VictoryLilyGreen está en su derecho de presionarme para las actualizaciones (así como yo la presiono a ella para que traduzca).
> 
> Por otro lado aprovecho para avisar que "Hechizo de tres noches" se actualizará hasta finales del próximo mes, ya que mientras estaré trabajando en este fic.
> 
> Espero sus bellos votos y comentarios, dearies. Los adoro.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness


	3. El encuentro fortuito

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales.** **Crossover** _**Once upon a time** _ **x** _**Jurassic World** _ **. Rumbelle AU.** **Contiene información científica actualizada, incluyendo nombres científicos. Smut en capítulos más adelante, oh sí.** **Estás advertido,** _**dearie** _ **.**

" **Amor jurásico"**

 _Tomorrow is another day  
_ _And when the night fades away_ _!_

 **Run boy run**  –Woodkid

**Capítulo 3. "El encuentro fortuito"**

La Dra. French y el Sr. Gold corrieron adentrándose en la selva. Los gritos dejaron de escucharse, impulsando a ambos a correr más deprisa esperando no fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, el suelo por su naturaleza tropical se encontraba húmedo, haciendo que la suela lisa de los zapatos de oficina del Sr. Gold se desplazasen con dificultad. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que el empresario resbalara, obligándolo a abrazar el suelo.

––!Sr. Gold! ––La científica se regresó para ayudarle a levantar del suelo.

––Debemos continuar. ––El hombre se reincorporó, sin importarle el lodo que ahora cubría su lujoso traje. Lo único que le interesaba era llegar a donde los gritos se habían escuchado.

Ambos atravesaron un denso arbusto saliendo a un área más despejada. No obstante antes de que pudieran dar un paso más allá, un precipicio se abrió delante de ellos. Un pequeño lago se formaba a los pies del cañón alimentado por una cascada que se encontraba a algunos metros de ellos.

––¡Belle!

Una voz masculina se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambos viraron en la dirección tratando de distinguir su identidad. Un hombre corría hacia ellos. Un vuelco de alegría se formó en el pecho del empresario al ver la silueta masculina. Sin embargo, la alegría duro poco al distinguir con mayor precisión que no se trataba de su hijo, sino de alguien más.

––Dios mío, ¡¿Owen?!

El Sr. Gold miró extrañado como la Dra. French corría a los brazos de aquél desconocido. Ambos se abrazaron de forma exhaustiva en lo que pareció un momento interminable –y una escena incómoda de presenciar. El Sr. Gold carraspeó, intentando terminar con aquella escena.

––No puedo creerlo. Te he echado tanto de menos...––La Dra. French separó el abrazo del hombre pero sin terminar el contacto físico y visual. Los ojos azules de la científica estaban humedecidos por lágrimas––. ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

El empresario observó con mayor detenimiento al hombre. Era una persona alta, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos claros. Por su silueta se podía observar que estaba bien constituido y sin duda, guapo. Y conocido  _cercano_ de la Dra. French ––si no algo  _más_ , detalle que por alguna extraña razón el empresario no pudo dejar pasar.

––Supongo que lo mismo que ustedes ––El hombre le dirigió una galán sonrisa––. Tratando de sobrevivir.

––Podías haberme avisado que trabajabas aquí ¿sabes? ––La Dra. French le reclamó algo efusiva y con total familiaridad.

––¡¿Sr. Gold?! ––Una voz femenina exclamó detrás de ellos, tomando por sorpresa al empresario––. ¿Qué hace aquí?

––¿Srita Claire? ––El empresario contestó igual de sorprendido que la jefa de operaciones del parque. Observó la ropa sucia y rota de la mujer, así como su atuendo desaliñado. Toda la imagen contraria a la Claire que siempre había visto en las oficinas centrales––. Lo mismo me gustaría preguntarle.

––Owen, él es el Sr. Gold ––la Dra. French presentó el empresario––. Uno de los directores del parque.

El entrenador de raptores inclinó la cabeza levemente en un ademán cortés, pero de forma reservada al percibir la hostilidad por parte del empresario. Un aura de recelo se formó entre los dos hombres––Soy Owen Gradis, un empleado más de este lugar. Y ella es Claire Dearing, jefa de operaciones.

La jefa de operaciones y la científica se estrecharon las manos con genuina amabilidad a diferencia de los hombres. ––Mucho gusto, soy la Dra. Belle French.

Una vez finalizadas las presentaciones, el empresario se encargó de volver a su misión principal ––Srta. Claire, ¿de casualidad ha visto a mi hijo el día de hoy?

––Me temo que no. Abandoné la oficina desde temprano por una emergencia––La ejecutiva habló con pesadumbre.

––Me refiero al resto del parque. ––El Sr. Gold dio un paso hacia adelante––. Neal está desaparecido. Hace unos momentos escuchamos unos gritos, y a unos metros de aquí encontramos un vehículo abandonado registrado a su nombre.

––Lo siento, esa fui yo. Los gritos me refiero. Estaba desesperada y... ––La ejecutiva se sonrojo ligeramente al sincerarse––. Mis sobrinos se encuentran también desaparecidos en el parque. Encontramos el celular de uno de ellos cerca de aquí. Las pisadas nos condujeron hasta este lugar.

––Entonces, eso explicaría esto. ––Owen dio unos pasos apartándose del grupo. Se agachó para observar con detenimiento un rastro que se colocaba a unos metros. ––Son huellas. Por los diferentes tamaños de las marcas, por lo menos va un niño, un adolescente y un adulto con ellos.

––Entonces es posible que Neal esté con ellos. ––La Dra. French pensó en voz alta.

Todos se acercaron en torno al rastro para seguir su dirección. Efectivamente eran varias pisadas. A lado una enorme huella de dinosaurio carnívoro también se encontraba. La Dra. French tragó saliva solo de imaginarse la situación que había sucedido momentos antes. Sin embargo el rastro terminaba justo en el precipicio frente a donde se abría el lago.

––Debieron de haber saltado. ––El entrenador de raptores concluyó––. Tendremos que bajar y buscar un segundo rastro desde ahí.

Todos asintieron.

La cañada era un lugar empinado y de difícil acceso, por lo que de nada habría servido un vehículo ahí. La única opción era bajar a pie. El camino para descender no fue fácil, pero afortunadamente Owen logró abrir un sendero entre el denso follaje. No fue difícil para la Dra. French seguirle el paso al entrenador de raptores, ya que ella tenía experiencia en campo. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los personajes de oficina, que frecuentemente quedaban rezagados. Sin embargo ninguno dejó de caminar impulsados por la decisión de encontrar a sus familiares perdidos.

La Dra. French y Owen llevaban buen ritmo de conversación, ajenos a los demás. El Sr. Gold observó en silencio cómo la científica reía naturalmente, esbozando una bella sonrisa y totalmente relajada. Se imaginó que esa debía ser su verdadera forma de ser debajo la intelectual y apasionada científica que siempre se encontraba a la ofensiva, lista a defender sus creencias y conocimientos. Y sin embargo poseía la calidez y solidaridad suficiente para haber abandonado su seguridad y ayudarlo. La Dra. French no era una persona fría, y el hombre que tenía delante se lo estaba demostrando. El empresario miró con recelo una vez más e inclusive con envidia, al entrenador de raptores. Lo había visto un par de ocasiones en el parque. Tenía un aura encantadora tipo imán para las mujeres. Ninguna mujer se portaba fría con él, a diferencia de él mismo donde el hielo reinaba a donde fuese.

La Dra. French rio en ese momento por algún comentario de Owen ––una broma que involucraba tecnicismos científicos que él no logró comprender. Los bellos zafiros de los ojos de la joven brillaron, en una mirada de genuina adoración hacia aquél hombre. Una punzada de celos le invadió. ¿Qué sentiría le mirasen de aquella forma tan cálida por primera vez en su vida? El empresario sacudió la idea de su cabeza. Aquello era imposible. Ninguna mujer lo querría jamás. Ni siquiera su exesposa, quién sólo se había casado con él por interés y lo único que había agradecido era conocer el verdadero afecto a través de su hijo. Pero ni siquiera eso había durado mucho. Una vez Neal llegó a la adolescencia todo cambió. Su hijo le reclamaba que nunca estaba en casa con él, por más que le explicara que el trabajo de director del parque se lo impedía. Inclusive le había llamado "cobarde".

Y después de todo, quizás su hijo había tenido razón.

––Sr. Gold ––el llamado de la Dra. French lo sacó de su ensoñación––. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

––¿Disculpe? ––el empresario respingó, sorprendido por el repentino interés de la científica hacia su persona. ¿Acaso había sido obvio en sus pensamientos?

––Entiendo quiera conservar el porte, pero con las condiciones actuales de su traje dudo convenza al  _Indominus rex_ de conservar apenas la vida––La Dra. French se dirigió hacia él. Sin embargo el empresario se había quedado sin palabras para responder debido a los nervios. La científica soltó un suspiro de exasperación––. Lleva cojeando desde hace rato.

––Oh, eso. ––El empresario soltó un suspiro de alivio discretamente. Ciertamente la molestia llevaba consigo desde que había resbalado en el lodo de la selva momentos atrás. Sin embargo, como llevaba practicando toda su vida, era bueno ignorando el dolor. Ya fuera físico, o de otra  _índole_.

La científica se acercó y limpió una gran roca que se encontraba cerca, invitándolo a sentar.––¿Puedo?

El Sr. Gold titubeó, intimidado por los ojos azules que le veían con determinación. Al final accedió, pero más por los nervios que la atención de la científica le producían. Se recriminó por dentro ¿en qué momento se había convertido en un adolescente? Por inercia, miró hacia dónde se encontraban los otros dos miembros del grupo. Pero al parecer ninguno de ellos les prestaban atención, inmiscuidos ahora en su propia conversación.

La científica se inclinó a los pies del empresario para revisar la pierna que cojeaba. Colocó una mano por debajo del el tobillo, realizando varias presiones por encima de la tela. Sus dedos eran firmes y delgados, y sabían presionar dónde con exactitud. Poco a poco fue subiendo por la pantorrilla. Aquello cohibió aún más al empresario. Sus movimientos se sentían casi como un masaje seductor, relajando los músculos, no sólo de su pierna. Bien podría seguir subiendo, llegar a sus muslos, continuar lentamente hasta su entrepierna... o la rodilla lastimada.

El empresario reprimió un gemido de dolor una vez que los hábiles dedos de la científica habían encontrado el punto lastimado. ––No se preocupe por mí, existen otras prioridades por el momento.

––Y eso es llegar nosotros con vida primero ––La científica interrumpió e hizo unas señales a Owen. Éste se acercó y ambos mencionaron algo en voz baja, en forma de susurro al oído para que el empresario no alcanzara a escuchar––. Espere aquí, Sr. Gold.

Antes de que el empresario pudiera preguntar la Dra. French se incorporó, dando varias zancadas apresuradas. Le siguió el entrenador de raptores, adentrándose en unos arbustos y apartándose de la vista del hombre. Después de unos momentos, inclusive Claire había desaparecido. Un vacío se hizo en el pecho del empresario, ¿Acaso lo estaban dejando atrás? Quizás se había equivocado respecto a sus conclusiones anteriores. Ella era joven, así como Claire y Owen ¿a quién podría importarle una persona de su edad?

Un graznido se escuchó cerca. Por reflejo, el Sr. Gold se viró hacia la fuente del sonido. Un  _Dimorfodon_  de los que habían escapado del aviario, pasó volando emitiendo sonidos estruendosos. En ese momento se dio cuenta realmente de su vulnerabilidad. No sólo se había dejado engañar por un par de ojos azules. En aquél incógnito pedazo de selva, a nadie le importaría lo que le sucediese. Ni él ni su dinero importarían pese al rango que poseía, nadie reclamaría su ausencia. Ni siquiera su hijo, seguramente, pasaría por su cabeza que su padre lo habría ido a buscar en la selva. El único ser vivo que sabría de su presencia y al que le importaría, sería el dinosaurio por el cuál seguramente sería devorado.

––Si gusta dejarme atrás lo comprenderé perfectamente, Dra. French. ––El Sr. Gold habló en voz alta en un frío tono––. Pero si no consigue encontrar a mi hijo con vida, ser comida por el  _Indominus rex_ no será nada a lo que le haré.

––Quisiera ver eso, pero le sigo apostando a  _Rex_. ––Así como había desaparecido, la Dra. French reapareció. Llevaba un palo grande y grueso en la mano. Se acercó al hombre con una mirada traviesa––. Aunque admito, no sé qué me sorprende más. Que haya pronunciado correctamente el nombre de un dinosaurio, o el miedo en su voz.

––¿Y era necesario que me ocultara su intención? ––El empresario tragó saliva, sorprendiéndose cautivado una vez más por aquellos diabólicos ojos azules pese a la falsa decepción de momentos atrás.

––Sólo le estoy regresando el favor de confidencialidad de información. Además, si le hubiera dicho no me habría dejado hacerlo ––La Dra. French le dirigió una mirada con doble significado–– hasta el  _Indominus rex_ es más fácil de domar que usted.

El Sr. Gold se sonrojó sin decir nada. La científica ayudó a reincorporar al hombre, entregándole el enorme palo para que lo usara como bastón. El empresario lo caló. Sin duda, y pese a su orgullo, aquello le ayudaría a caminar mejor.

––¿Y la Srita. Darling y el Sr. Gradis? ––El empresario preguntó al ver que no habían reaparecido los otros dos miembros del grupo.

––Fueron a hacer reconocimiento del área. ––La científica empezó a caminar, invitando a que el empresario la siguiera ––Será más rápido cubrir terreno si nos dividimos. Más adelante hay un camino de terracería, nos reencontraremos ahí.

Ambos continuaron bajando a paso lento, con la Dra. French al pendiente del estado del empresario. Después de media hora, la vegetación se hizo menos densa y el terreno más plano, dejando la cañada detrás. El Sr. Gold regresó la mirada. A lado contrario de donde habían bajado el relieve era más accidentado, seguramente por donde habrían seguido Owen y Claire. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el dolor de la rodilla había incrementado. La Dra. French había acertado a mandarlos a ellos por el camino de más fácil descenso.

El camino de terracería se hizo frente a ellos. El Sr. Gold agradeció el suelo firme como si se tratara de una bendición. O una maldición.

En ese momento una gigantesca creatura salió de entre el follaje, donde se encontraba perfectamente clamuflajeada. Ambos reconocieron de inmediato al depredador. El inmenso dinosaurio se acercó a ellos y una hilera de dientes aserrados se hizo delante del empresario y la científica. Eran los mismos dientes que habían disparado la alarma en todo el parque. Los culpables de la masacre del valle.

Los dientes del terrible  _Indominus rex_.

 _But for now it's time to run,  
_ _It's time to run!_

 **Run boy run**  –Woodkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué relación existe entre la Dra. French y el entrenador de raptores? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Owen y Claire? Ahora que el Sr. Gold está herido, ¿podrán escapar la Dra. French y el empresario del Indominus rex? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo.
> 
> Y con este capítulo, me despido de la idea de que sería un fic corto (suspira). Ya lo veía venir. Sin embargo, no pasará de los diez capítulos. Espero y más me vale, ya que mientras "Hechizo de tres noches" estará pausado... nuevamente.
> 
> Si les ha gustado el fic hasta aquí, no duden en dejar voto/fav o comentario. El Indominus rex y yo nos alimentamos de ello y nos motivan a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Sialia: ––¿Verdad Rexi?
> 
> Ind. rex: ––*Roar*
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness


	4. Sacrificio y cobardía

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales.** **Crossover** _**Once upon a time** _ **x** _**Jurassic World** _ **. Rumbelle AU.** **Contiene información científica actualizada, incluyendo nombres científicos. Smut en capítulos más adelante, oh sí.** **Estás advertido,** _**dearie** _ **.**

" **Amor jurásico"**

_You'll be a man, boy!  
_ _But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

**Run boy run**  –Woodkid

**Capítulo 4.** **"Sacrificio y cobardía"**

La Dra. French y el Sr. Gold se quedaron paralizados frente al enorme dinosaurio haciendo de los segundos eternos. El empresario cerró en puño la mano que sostenía el palo que le servía de bastón debido a su ahora rodilla lastimada. Estaba claro él no tenía posibilidad alguna de salir con vida. Pero si la científica lograba hacerlo, su hijo tendría esperanza también de conseguirlo.

El Sr. Gold dio un paso al frente, desafiando a la enorme bestia. ––Mi advertencia sigue en pie, Dra. French. Más le vale encuentre a mi hijo con vida.

El Sr. Gold soltó el bastón y corrió algunos metros en dirección contraria, atrayendo consigo al enorme depredador. Afortunadamente aún podía correr pese a la rodilla lastimada y con suerte, lo suficiente para que la científica lograra escapar.

––¡Sr. Gold!

La Dra. French gritó. El  _Indominus rex_ acercó sus grandes fauces hacia el empresario, disponiéndose a tomarlo cómo su próxima víctima. El empresario le llevaba ventaja solo por algunos metros. Sólo era cuestión de segundos para que el dinosaurio se hiciera en sus fauces con él. La científica debía hacer algo rápido. ¡Aquél hombre impulsivo y tan egoísta! Había prometido que lo reuniría con su hijo y así sería. Con la adrenalina al máximo, la científica buscó entre sus pertenencias del pantalón de campo y logró sacar una navaja suiza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, realizo un corte en la palma de su mano izquierda. Un hilo de sangre corrió al instante sobre la navaja del instrumento hasta escurrir al suelo.

La Dra. French tomó la piedra más grande que pudo levantar del suelo y la sujetó con la mano herida para asegurarse se impregnara de sangre. Lanzó la piedra hacia el enorme carnívoro en un intento desesperado por atraer su atención. ––¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Quieres sangre fresca?!

El enorme reptil logró percibir el olor a sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el  _Indominus rex_ se viró, cambiando hacia la Dra. French como su nuevo objetivo. Los depredadores eran animales inteligentes, y si encontraban una presa herida nunca dudaban en ir tras ella. Adoraban el trabajo fácil. La científica se echó a correr en el momento en que el dinosaurio y ella hicieron contacto visual.

La joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través del camino de terracería, para después desviarse adentrándose dentro de la densa vegetación hasta desaparecer de la vista del empresario. Varios arbustos y árboles jóvenes cayeron al suelo, despojados del sustrato por el enorme dinosaurio al seguir a la científica. La Dra. French se movió ágilmente entre el follaje cómo sólo alguien con experticia en campo sabía y la adrenalina le permitía. A sabiendas que el enorme depredador se le dificultaría atravesar la densa vegetación, se desplazó allí donde veía que los árboles se encontraban más cercanos para impedirle el paso al  _Indominus rex_.

La científica siguió corriendo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, hasta que la capacidad de sus pulmones se lo permitió. Entonces, forzada a hacer una pausa para recuperar la respiración, se permitió contemplar qué tan lejos había dejado al depredador. Al fondo se oía árboles cayendo como si una inmensa máquina despojara a la selva de los árboles. Con una mezcla de pánico y alivio, se permitió tirarse al suelo para pensar en su mejor oportunidad para escapar de aquello con vida. Bien, si el  _Indominus rex_ aún iba por ella, significaba que el Sr. Gold seguiría con vida.

Miró hacia las inmensas copas de los árboles que cubrían el sol de la tarde. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, tenía cuando mucho tres o cuatro horas de luz de día. Intentó levantarse para tratar de orientarse, cuando de pronto sintió un mareo. Apoyándose en el árbol más cercano, miró su mano herida la cuál seguía sangrando. La adrenalina había hecho su trabajo, intentando cicatrizar la herida en las partes más externas, pero los movimientos bruscos al sujetarse de ramas y troncos para intentar escapar, no le permitieron cerrar lo suficiente para dejar de sangrar. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? Observó con detenimiento su herida, la cuál no era excesivamente profunda, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente superficial para cicatrizar rápidamente. Necesitaría por lo menos un par de puntadas. Aquello no era bueno. Mientras sangrara el depredador la seguiría por el olor a sangre. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era cubrirla con algo. Su camisa de campo la había dejado con el cadáver de Rahad, por lo que su blusa de tirantes no le ayudaría a cubrir la herida. Correr solo en sostén no le apetecía ni aunque con ello se le fuera la vida.

Con la mano sana, buscó nuevamente la navaja en su bolsillo. La sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y agradeció no haberla tirado por accidente durante la carrera. La abrió y cortó la parte inferior de su pantalón de campo. Con el trozo de tela cubrió la herida de su mano. El ruido de los árboles cayendo se acercaron más a su localización.

Debía retomar la marcha si quería salir con vida.

* * *

El empresario se había quedado atrás, atónito por el sacrificio de la científica. Ciertamente, la Dra. French tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir a una carrera contra reloj contra aquella bestia, pero nunca sería excusa suficiente para aquél acto. El Sr. Gold se dio cuenta si aquella bella joven moría, sería su culpa. Ya no vería aquellos bellos ojos azules brillar al sonreír, ni escucharía los reclamos inteligentes de la única persona que se atrevía a hablarle de frente y sin miedo. ¿Se lamentaría la joven de su decisión en su último momento de vida? ¿Maldeciría el haberlo conocido, tal como sus conocidos cercanos terminaban haciendo? ¿De qué le servía ahora su dinero y poder, si no podía ayudar a las únicas personas que se preocupaban de forma sincera por él?

" _Hasta las bestias tienen corazón, Sr. Gold..."_

La voz de la científica resonó en su mente. Todo había sido su culpa desde el inicio. Si no hubiera sido tan débil, si no hubiera pedido ayuda, si hubiera descubierto el complot del parque antes. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a su hijo desde el inicio...

" _Eres un cobarde."_

Seguramente en esos momentos su hijo también estaría ya muerto. Con las piernas flaqueándole y el arrepentimiento pesándole sobre ambos hombros, cayó al suelo de un golpe. Pese al calor de la selva, su cuerpo se sintió frío. La flama de la esperanza había abandonado su cuerpo. Si tan sólo la científica lo hubiera dejado morir en su lugar...

" _Al menos, habría dejado de ser un cobarde."_

En ese momento el sonido de llantas sobre el camino de terracería le obligó a levantar la vista del suelo. Un vehículo se acercaba a él. Sin embargo, era un carro totalmente diferente al del parque. Tardó unos momentos en reconocer el antiguo diseño. Era uno de los vehículos del primer parque.

––¡Sr. Gold! ––Una voz femenina gritó su nombre. Un halo de esperanza se hizo en su pecho, pero se convirtió en decepción al percatarse que no era la Dra. French, sino la Srita. Claire.

La directora del parque bajó en cuanto el carro se detuvo y se colocó a lado del desbastado hombre. ––¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está herido?

El empresario negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. En ese momento Owen también bajó del vehículo pero sin tomarle atención al empresario. Su vista rastreó el camino de terracería en busca del miembro faltante.

––La Dra. French fue valiente. ––El Sr. Gold logró articular de nuevo las palabras conforme lograba ponerse de pie por sí mismo––. Lo lamento.

Owen regresó la vista lentamente hacia el empresario mientras procesaba la información. Sin decir nada, camino hacia el hombre con el rostro calmo y la furia contenida dentro de su ser. Los ojos azules del entrenador se clavaron en los castaños del empresario, exigiendo una explicación. ––¿Dónde está Belle?

––Intenté hacer frente a la bestia por mi cuenta. ––El Sr. Gold hizo una pausa al recordar la mirada de determinación de la científica en aquél crucial momento––. Sin embargo, la Dra. French también así lo hizo. Finalmente, el depredador hizo su elección.

El entrenador de raptores en ese momento arremetió contra el empresario levantándolo del suelo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa. El empresario intentó tomar el equilibrio, aturdido por la inesperada reacción del joven. ––No saldrá impune de esto, Sr. Gold.

––Más le vale, primero recuerde a quién se está dirigiendo. –– El Sr. Gold clavó la mirada en él. Ambos hombres se vieron con mutuo odio por unos segundos.

––¡Owen! ¡Por favor! ––La srita. Claire se interpuso entre ambos hombres en un acto desesperado por detener aquella violencia.

El entrenador de raptores bajó sin sutileza al empresario, quién tuvo que apoyarse en la directora del parque para no caer de nuevo al suelo debido a su rodilla lastimada.

––Le aseguro, tampoco era mi plan que las cosas resultaran de esta forma. ––El Sr. Gold respondió de manera sincera una vez pudo apoyarse––. Además, aún existe una posibilidad de que la Dra. French se encuentre con vida. Les perdí de vista cuando se adentraron en el bosque. El depredador nunca regresó.

––Podría ser. Tal como vimos en el valle, el  _Indominus rex_ sólo mata por placer y a todo ser vivo que ve ––La srita Claire se apresuró a agregar––. Si no regresó por el Sr. Gold es posible que aún estuviera persiguiendo a... su anterior presa.

––Desafortunadamente, será una respuesta que no sabremos. ––El entrenador respondió en un tono amargo, retornando al vehículo e invitando con ello a los demás a hacerlo––. Al menos no mientras continuemos aquí, sin hacer nada.

* * *

Los rayos de luz entraban cada vez más opacos entre las copas de los árboles. La Dra. French caminaba entre la densa vegetación. Había pasado tiempo desde que había dejado al Sr. Gold atrás y desde que el ruido de los árboles cayendo no se escuchaban. Entonces aprovechaba para tomar un descanso. Sin embargo, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que el ruido de la vegetación cayendo delatara que el depredador volvía a seguirle el rastro. Ya había pasado varias ocasiones así. De alguna forma, el enorme dinosaurio parecía no darse por vencida con ella.

Siguió caminando unos cuantos metros, atraída por el sonido de lo que parecía agua. Con suerte habría algún cuerpo de agua cerca y si se rehidrataba aumentaría su oportunidad de resistir un poco más. No necesitó caminar mucho hasta dar con una pequeña cañada. Sin perder un momento, la científica bajó hasta donde el agua cristalina corría a paso fijo. Con la mano sana hizo un cuenco para llevarse el líquido vital a la boca. Repitió aquello varias veces hasta saciar la sed, y después continuó haciéndolo para enjuagarse la tierra y el sudor del rostro, ayudándole a refrescarse. El agua corrió entre su rostro y cuello hasta llegar a su blusa. La tela de inmediato se pegó a su ropa interior pero aquello no le molestó. En la intimidad de la selva, la apariencia era lo que menos importaba y menos, cuando tenías un enorme terópodo de más de seis metros persiguiéndote.

Lo importante era seguir con vida.

Con el cansancio ya acumulado, se tiró al suelo por enésima vez. Desató el retazo de tela que cubría su mano herida para lavarla. La herida había dejado de sangrar, pero su mano se encontraba hinchada y con aspecto extraño. Aquello le preocupó. Se puso de pie para acercarse al agua nuevamente y el mareo regresó, haciéndola caer de golpe al suelo. No era la segunda vez. En todo el transcurso había incluso tropezado un par de ocasiones debido a los mareos repentinos, pero esta ocasión el mareo fue mayor que los demás. Volvió a reincorporarse, esta vez despacio. Metió la mano en el agua y enjuagó la herida. Sin la sangre seca sobre la piel, observó con mayor nitidez la textura de su mano izquierda. Pequeños puntos blancos se esparcían alrededor de la piel de su palma. Durante la carrera había sujetado una planta venenosa.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente. Tenía un poco de fiebre, pero era difícil cerciorarse que fuera por el veneno o por la insolación. Aquello le extrañó. No había plantas en toda la isla que produjeran veneno letal con tocarlas. Sin embargo, con la herida abierta, lo más posible es que el veneno hubiera entrado directo al torrente sanguíneo.

Aquella era la peor situación posible.

Sola y consciente de su nueva vulnerabilidad, la joven se puso de pie para proseguir la marcha mientras aún el veneno se lo permitiera. Debía encontrar un refugio pronto antes de que la noche se convirtiera en su enemiga y aliada de la enorme bestia. Pero antes debía despistar su rastro de alguna forma. Si volvía a correr, el veneno circularía más rápido por su organismo.

Una idea se le vino a la mente. Tomó el trozo de tela cubierto de sangre, lo amarró a una rama y la colocó al borde de donde corría el agua. El agua corriendo empezó a lavar la tela, llevándose la sangre río abajo consigo. Con la navaja cortó un nuevo pedazo de tela de su pantalón y volvió a cubrir la herida para evitar que volviera a sangrar. Con suerte, el dinosaurio seguiría el aroma de la sangre y el río llevaría al depredador en dirección contraria al de ella.

La Dra. French continuó río arriba. Cada vez se le dificultaba más el ascenso y los mareos eran más frecuentes. Sin embargo, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo continuó sin detenerse hasta dar con el inicio de la cañada. A lo lejos divisó nuevamente el camino de terracería. Al menos ya no se encontraba perdida. Se detuvo un momento para descansar y pensar qué decisión tomar. Lo mejor era buscar un refugio cerca, subirse a un árbol alto quizás, y quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer. O bien, podía arriesgarse y seguir el camino de terracería hasta encontrar a alguien o llegar a parque.

No obstante, la científica no logró tomar una decisión. Con el veneno invadiendo su cuerpo, su mente empezó a dar vueltas, obligándola a abrazar el suelo. Cada vez la respiración era más complicada.

No. Debía seguir con vida. No podía morir ahí. ¿O sí?

Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba se viró sobre el suelo, quedando bocarriba para observar el cielo. Los bellos colores del atardecer inundaron sus pupilas. Sin duda, era una bella vista y un buen recuerdo para antes de morir. Tomó aire, esperando su inminente muerte. No sentía arrepentimiento alguno. Cuando había aceptado el trabajo en aquella remota isla, estaba consciente de los riesgos que implicaba. Al fin de cuentas, había realizado el sueño de toda su vida. Se dio cuenta estando al borde de su muerte, que no deseaba más, salvo una cosa.

Lo único que deseaba en aquél preciso instante, era poder saber el paradero del hijo del empresario y poderle haber ayudado en realidad.

––Sr. Gold... discúlpeme.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la científica. Una corriente de aire movió los mechones de la joven al momento que cerró los ojos.

Después de eso, todo quedó en silencio.

Y el cielo se volvió negro.

 

_Tomorrow is another day  
_ _And when the night fades away_

**Run boy run**  –Woodkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Logrará sobrevivir la doctora French? ¿Llegarán el Sr. Gold y el resto a sus familiares antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Habrá que seguir leyendo.
> 
> Este fue un cap algo intenso y dramático pero me ha gustado bastante escribirlo, sobre todo la parte de la Dra. French. Me recuerda a mis días de trabajo de campo y la adrenalina que se siente estar a kilómetros de la civilización, dónde lo único que te preocupa es no dar un paso en falso que pueda hacerte perder la vida. Hasta que finalmente, logras sobreponer las incertidumbres que la naturaleza ofrece, con toda la satisfacción de un sobreviviente. Son de las mejores experiencias de la vida. Espero al menos estar transmitiendo un poco de esos sentimientos ya que es lo que me ha inspirado a escribirlas.
> 
> El próximo capítulo les adelanto, ¡Al fin el Sr. Gold sacará a luz sus sospechas y comenzaremos a saber la verdad detrás de todo esto! Pero antes, si les está gustando la historia, no olviden dejar fav/voto/comentario.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :) y feliz inicio de la 5ª temporada de OUAT, dearies.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness


	5. La verdad oculta

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales.** **Crossover** _**Once upon a time** _ **x** _**Jurassic World** _ **. Rumbelle AU.** **Contiene información científica actualizada, incluyendo nombres científicos. Smut en capítulos más adelante, oh sí.** **Estás advertido,** _**dearie** _ **.**

" **Amor jurásico"**

_Things we lost to the flames_

_Things we'll never see again_

_All that we've amassed_

_Sits before us, shattered into ash_

**"Things we lost in the fire" –Bastille**

**Capítulo 5.** **"La verdad oculta"**

El silencio que había reinado la completa oscuridad de la inconsciencia empezaba a difuminarse. Extraños ruidos comenzaron a envolverle como los susurros de las almas galopándose para darle la bienvenida frente la puerta del inframundo.

"–– _Belle..."_

La joven buscó entre los murmullos la luz del único ser que sabía podía recibirla ahí. ––¿Madre...?

Una figura femenina apareció de espalda a ella. Sin pensarlo, corrió para tomar su mano pero la figura le esquivó. Entonces se dio cuenta, ella se había encogido, llegándole apenas a la cintura a la mujer mientras ésta apenas volteaba a verla y caminaba alejándose de ella.

"–– _Todavía no, Belle."_

Quedándose atrás, recordó el fuego y el crujir de los muebles mientras el resto del inmueble caía en ruinas, ella aún niña y en cuclillas, mientras las llamas desafiaban la majestuosidad que algún día ostentó sobre el que un día fue su hogar. Los sentimientos de necesidad y ansiedad de entonces reflorecieron en ella haciéndola sentir pequeña e indefensa. Cerró los ojos.

" _Por favor, no..."_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el escenario había cambiado. Caminó por los pasillos de la inconsciencia repleta ahora de paredes blancas y sin esquinas, dejando el holocausto detrás y buscando por una respuesta. Las voces continuaban escuchándose pero no observaba a nadie. Sin importar cuanto caminaba el paisaje continuaba igual con el paso del tiempo. Sin cambios, nada ni nadie. Sólo ella en el vacío de su mente. La ansiedad fue reemplazada por el pánico. Las lágrimas se debatían por abrirse paso pero en aquél lugar, ni siquiera la compañía de la soledad estaba permitida, atorando el llanto en lo hondo de su garganta cómo su propio verdugo. Las voces eran totalmente extrañas y ninguna pertenecía a su familiar, ¿acaso nadie la esperaba?

" _Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme sola otra vez, madre."_

De pronto, algo cambió. ¿Era su imaginación o las voces se encontraban detrás de ella? Giró en ella misma varias para regresar sobre el pasillo por si había perdido algún detalle importante y lograba encontrar a alguien. El sonido volvió a distorsionarse.

"–– _Belle..."_

Reaccionó ante su nombre una vez más, girando en la dirección contraria sólo para escuchar su nombre detrás de ella. Una y otra vez, hasta que ya no supo distinguir donde era delante y atrás, quedándose en medio de la nada.

"–– _Oh, Belle..."_

Esta vez su nombre provino de arriba. Había buscado en la dirección equivocada. Sin embargo al voltear hacia el cielo blanco que se extendía ante ella, logró escuchar mejor su nombre y la voz que tanto aclamaba por ella. Reconoció el tono ronco y profundo de la voz masculina.

––¿Sr. Gold?

Extrañada por el imprevisto ángel de la muerte que la clamaba, extendió la mano. La voz volvió a llamar.

"––... _Vuelve a mí."_

El blanco del cielo se transformó en una luz aún más blanca que el cielo y la nada misma. Sonrió. Lo que sucedía después de la muerte parecía un misterio que ya no importaba. Estaba por descubrirlo. O quizás no.

La científica reabrió los ojos de abrupto, exhalando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

Al menos, todavía no.

La Dra. French trató de reincorporarse sin obtener mucho éxito. Un mareo la obligó a volver a regresar a su posición, cayendo sobre la blanca cama de la enfermería al momento que unas manos le hacían permanecer quieta.

––¿Sr. Gold? ––Una vez acostumbrada a la luz de aquél sitio su vista le permitió enfocar la persona que le resguardaba. Su voz era tan familiar y parecida al del empresario, pero después de unos segundos logró darse cuenta que no se trataba de él––. ¿...Neal?

––Tranquila. ––El hijo del empresario le dirigió una sonrisa para reconfortarla––. Ya estás a salvo.

––Por dios, Neal. ¡Estás vivo! ––La Dra. French le observó con asombro. Después dirigió su mirada al sitio donde se encontraba. Una bolsa de suero que se conectaba a ella colgaba a su lado izquierdo. Era un cuarto cerrado, con paredes blancas y alguna instrumentaría de hospital. En una de las paredes el logo del parque se encontraba colgado, delatando que se encontraba en alguna de las enfermerías del parque.

––Por poco, y más vivo que tú. ––El joven le entregó un vaso de agua a la científica––.Tienes suerte que te encontráramos en el camino mientras nosotros también huíamos, antes que alguna fila de dientes aserrados lo hiciera.

––Sin duda mala hierba nunca muere. ––la Dra. French sorbió unos tragos al vaso. Aún no podía creerse la suerte de seguir viva.

––Lo dirás más bien por mí. Serás una científica excéntrica, de gustos raros y más devota a las plumas que a las escamas, pero eres de las personas más honestas que conozco. ––El hijo del empresario le ayudó a reincorporarse para que tomara el agua mejor. ––Claro, no pensé que llevarías tu devoción al punto de ser comida por uno de ellos. Lamento haberte roto tu sueño de toda la vida.

La Dra. French no pudo sonreír un poco ante el comentario. Siempre había disfrutado del sentido de humor de Neal y la familiaridad con la que se podían tratar pese las pocas veces que realmente convivían. Y siempre había sido así desde que se conocían. Neal era totalmente diferente a su padre. Su sonrisa se disipó ––Neal, tengo algo que decirte. Perdóname. Pero he dejado a tu padre atrás pese que me prometí a mí misma que no lo haría.

––Bueno, es lo que él siempre hace y por ende, la gente termina haciendo con él. ––Neal hizo una cara de estupefacción mientras parpadeaba un par de veces al hablar––. Aunque ni siquiera sabía que salías con mi padre.

La científica se atragantó con el agua. El joven le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara. Quizás había estado hablando de más mientras estaba inconsciente.

––¡No me refería eso! ––La Dra. French volvió a hablar una vez que su garganta se lo permitió, regresándole el vaso a medias tras dar unos últimos sorbos––. Después de que sonó la alarma del escape del  _Indominus rex_  tu padre acudió a mí por ayuda. Ambos recorrimos parte del parque en tu búsqueda, desafortunadamente el depredador nos encontró a ambos, solos y vulnerables. Me hice una herida y tras de eso, me eché a correr con el depredador detrás de mí. ––La joven le mostró la herida, que ahora se encontraba vendada.

––Discúlpame si no te creo por un momento, Belle. Pero mi padre nunca sale de su oficina. En estos momentos juraba que se encontraba en un helicóptero privado yendo a salvo tierra dentro, dejándome atrás. Como siempre lo ha hecho. ––El joven dejó el vaso de agua en una mesita de lado––. Sigue siendo más fácil de creer la versión de tu amorío y aventura con mi padre.

––No digo más que la verdad, Neal. Sabes que nunca te he mentido. ––La Dra. French trató de disipar el rubor de sus mejillas antes de que el hijo del empresario se percatara de ello––. Tu padre en verdad acudió a mí. Atravesó el parque y se enfrentó al  _Indominus rex_  él sólo. Y todo lo hizo por ti.

El hijo del empresario le dirigió una sonrisa triste y se levantó de su asiento. ––Será mejor que reposes. Trataré en ese caso de comunicarme con él para que regrese al centro del parque antes de que sea devorado por algún dinosaurio herbívoro despistado.

––Owen también ha de estar preocupado ¿podrías avisarle también?

––Eres toda una rompecorazones ¿sabes? ––Neal le dirigió una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta al salir de la habitación.

La joven sonrió ante su comentario y volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada de la cama. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar algo de sueño pero su mente no se lo permitió. La imagen de la hilera de dientes aserrados del temible dinosaurio aparecía en su mente mientras las últimas palabras del Sr. Gold resonaban en su recuerdo, así como el comentario de su propio hijo sobre su falso amorío con él. El rubor de sus mejillas volvió a encenderse.

Pues debía ser sincera con sus sentimientos, no había conocido hombre tan valiente en su vida que estuviera dispuesto a morir por el amor de a quién más amaba, su propio hijo.

El vehículo avanzaba sobre el camino de terracería sin detenerse. Tanto el entrenador de raptores, el empresario y la directora del parque mantenían la mirada fija sobre el paisaje sin decir absolutamente palabra alguna, con la esperanza y la preocupación sobre el miembro faltante del equipo en la boca impidiéndoles hablar. Sin embargo, conforme la densa vegetación se fue abriendo, regresándolos al valle, no quedó de otra más que aceptar la terrible decepción que conllevaba.

––Por cierto, Sr. Gold. ––La srita. Claire fue la primera en romper el silencio. La directora del parque buscó algo del bolsillo escondido de su falda––. Encontramos esto en el estacionamiento del antiguo parque.

La Srita. Claire sacó un objeto plano y se lo entregó al empresario. Éste lo reconoció de inmediato. Era la tarjeta de acceso e identificación de Neal, su hijo.

––Lo encontramos junto a otras pertenencias de mis sobrinos. Es muy probable que se encuentren con él.

El empresario escuchó extrañado el comentario de la joven, ¿sería coincidencia o casualidad que los familiares de las cabezas principales del parque terminaran desaparecidos, y más aún, juntos? El Sr. Gold miró la foto de su hijo que se proyectaba en la tarjeta de acceso. Quizás la Srita. Claire podría dar alguna pista crucial y confirmar sus sospechas.

––Srita. Claire, ¿sería inoportuno preguntar cómo se extraviaron sus sobrinos?

––Se suponía debía ser yo quien los cuidara. ––La directora del parque guardó silencio unos momentos, desviando la mirada hacia una de las ventanas mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por evitar que su voz se quebrara––. Estaba demasiado ocupada con los asuntos del parque que terminé asignándolos a mi secretaria personal. Después de eso, sucedió el escape del  _Indominus_  y cuando quise comunicarme con ellos, había sido demasiado tarde.

La mano del empresario se cerró en puño. No. Aquello no era una simple coincidencia. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Había alguien detrás de todo y solo necesitaba un nombre para confirmarlo.

––Supe que cambió de secretara personal recientemente, ¿podría decirme el nombre de su nueva asistente?

La directora del parque respondió confundida por la mirada del empresario al formular la pregunta.

––Zelena Green.

Las pupilas del empresario se dilataron al escuchar aquél nombre. Aquella maldita bruja se encontraba detrás de todo. La había visto husmear con Hoskins de forma sospechosa y algo en su instinto siempre le había dicho que no se fiara de ella. Había escuchado a través de la gente que tenía contratada para estar siempre al tanto de los movimientos de toda la empresa, que había gente conspirando para trasladar a las bestias de simples distracciones e investigación hacia fines militares y poco éticos. La idea no era poco nueva o totalmente ajena. En varias ocasiones ya se había presentado la propuesta ante los directivos pero siempre había sido rechazada. Y las únicas cabezas que se interponían ante el proyecto eran él y Claire. Las amenazas de Zelena resonaron en su mente.

" _Llegará el día en que no podrás negarme, Gold..."_

––¿Sr. Gold? ––La directora del parque preguntó angustiada al ver el semblante sombrío del empresario.

El empresario salió de su ensimismamiento. ––Necesitamos regresar al centro de operaciones.

En ese momento el dispositivo de Owen sonó. Los dos empresarios esperaron en silencio y a la expectativa a que el entrenador de raptores terminara la llamada.

––Dios lo escuchó, Sr. Gold. Están todos a salvo en el centro del parque, así que sujétense. ––Owen tomó la palanca de cambio de velocidades del vehículo y se dispuso a meter a fondo el acelerador––. Será un viaje corto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin sabemos quién está detrás de todo y el paradero de Neal! Y con ello, nos acercamos al climax de la historia. Como siempre una disculpa por la demora, han sido semanas pesadas y casi no tuve tiempo de escribir. En verdad espero terminar pronto esta historia porque tengo enormes ganas de retomar "Hechizo de tres noches" ya que la quinta temporada de OUAT me ha dado más que material para seguir. Mientras, me es agradable verlos por aquí.
> 
> Les agradezco enormemente a todos los lectores que se pasan por aquí. Si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden dejar voto o comentario.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness


	6. Veneno

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales.** **Crossover _Once upon a time_ x _Jurassic World_. Rumbelle AU. Contiene información científica actualizada, incluyendo nombres científicos. Smut en capítulos más adelante, oh sí. ** **Estás advertido, _dearie_.**

**“Amor jurásico”**

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

_We never quite thought we could lose it all_

_  
_**Ready, aim, fire**  –Imagine dragons

**Capítulo 6. “Veneno”**

Neal Gold salió de la habitación de la enfermería con el celular en la mano después de asegurarse que su amiga, la Dra. French, se encontraba estable y viva. Había sido todo un golpe de suerte encontrarla al borde del camino, aunque desmayada e inconsciente. Pero no fue él quien la vio sino uno de los niños con quiénes se había encontrado en su escape, los hermanos Dearing.

Tecleó varios movimientos en el celular para abrir la agenda. El primer contacto que buscó fue el de su padre. Buscó la tecla de llamada pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros antes de hacerlo, ¿en verdad su padre se encontraba en el parque buscando por él? ¿Respondería su llamada en esos momentos críticos o la ignoraría como siempre lo hacía? Belle mencionó que lo había dejado atrás en el parque, solo, a un empresario que no sabía ir más allá de la oficina central, ¿seguiría con vida por su cuenta hasta entonces? No estaba listo para saberlo. Con el peso de la incertidumbre en un último momento tecleó la tecla de retorno y buscó en su lugar a Owen primero. Ya se encontraba registrado entre sus contactos puesto que era el contacto de emergencia de Belle. Tecleó la tecla de llamada.

La llamada fue respondida casi de inmediato.

––¿Owen? Habla Neal Gold. Me pidió Belle que te comunicara que está a salvo. ––El hijo del empresario hizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta de su interlocutor––. Así es. Están conmigo los sobrinos de la jefa de operaciones. Nos encontramos en la  enfermería del centro del parque cercana a la sala de operaciones, ¿quiénes están contigo? ––Neal respiró hondo y volvió a esperar la respuesta. ––No, así está bien. Los esperamos aquí.

El joven colgó la llamada antes de que fuera transferida a su padre. Se conformaba con saber que se encontraba por lo menos a salvo con los demás, pero no deseaba mostrar explícitamente preocupación hacia él. Era un antiguo resentimiento, ¿por qué debería mostrarle preocupación e interés cuando él hacía lo contrario?

––Neal, ¿ya está mejor tu amiga? ––Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

––Sí, gracias Zelena.

Una elegante dama salió del pasillo. Llevaba ropa de oficina, el cabello suelto ondulado y el maquillaje intocable. Pese a todo  el desorden que había surgido, era de asombrarse cómo le hacía la mujer para encontrarse impecable. Bueno, después de todo ella apenas había salido del edificio principal. Según le había platicado a Neal, era la encargada de los sobrinos de Claire y después de que los perdiera de vista, se quedó en el cuartel principal para intentar rastrearlos.

—En ese caso, es mejor movernos. Ya han movilizado los primeros barcos de rescate debido a que está empezando a haber ataques en el centro del parque. —La joven ondeó su larga y pelirroja cabellera en un movimiento de exasperación.

—Belle aún no puede desplazarse por ella misma. Necesitamos que absorba todo el suero para que el veneno desaparezca de su organismo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que empeore en el camino. —Neal contestó firmemente—. Además, mi padre también viene en camino.

Zelena se acercó a Neal cautelosamente. —Oh bueno, la familia es primero. Claro, si es que se le puede llamar familia a quien siempre te deja atrás, quien nunca está presente—. La pelirroja colocó su mano inquisitivamente sobre el hombro del hijo del empresario bajando hasta su clavícula. Acercó su rostro al de él para susurrarle —Suficientemente motivador para dar la vida, ¿no es así?

¿Qué intenciones tenía esta mujer? Lo que sea que fuera, no le estaba gustando el tono de voz con el que estaba haciendo sus implicaciones. Neal carraspeó su garganta intentando mantener distancia entre ambos y tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible —Claire también viene en camino. Una vez que llegue ella podrá hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos. Entonces podremos irnos. Ah no ser que quieras arriesgarte a salir tú sola.

—Oh, mejor aún. No tengo porqué arriesgarme. —La pelirroja hizo un rápido movimiento, clavando una jeringa sobre la espalda del joven. Este apenas logró reaccionar para impedirlo. Un dolor punzante comenzó a extenderse por la región donde había recibido el pinchazo. El sedante y el veneno atravesaron el músculo entrando y haciendo efecto casi en el momento. —¿Sabes? Puedo llevarme a los niños conmigo. Serán una carnada apetitosa. Aunque no es lo que tenía en mente, precisamente.

Neal intentó decir algo, pero su lengua se trabó y su cuerpo dejó de responder. Se encontraba paralizado. Zelena sonrió al ver como el cuerpo del hombre se desboronada sobre el suelo. Se hincó antes de retirarse.

Con un dedo levantó la barbilla del joven y le sonrió maliciosamente. —Ups, espero que papi te encuentre primero antes que un par de dientes.

***

Todo se encontraba demasiado silencioso. La Dra. French se incorporó y tomó asiento en la cama de hospital. Neal tenía casi una hora que había salido del cuarto de la enfermería y no había vuelto. ¿Habría logrado comunicarse con Owen o su padre? Miró la bolsa de suero, la cual ya faltaba poco para terminarse. Al parecer había tenido un buen efecto, pues se sentía mucho mejor.

—¿Neal?

La Dra. French llamó en voz alta desde la cama de hospital. Esperó unos momentos pero no tuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar una segunda vez más fuerte, pero nada. Preocupada, se quitó el suero y caminó hacia la puerta. El pasillo se extendió frente a sus ojos. Entonces vio el bulto sobre el suelo.

—¡Neal! —La joven corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amigo. Éste apenas podía respirar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?—. Resiste, por favor.

—¡Belle! —Varias personas se escucharon al fondo del pasillo. El resto del equipo entró a paso apresurado. Uno de ellos corrió hacia ella en el momento. La Dra. French se puso de pie. Era Owen. El entrenador de raptores abrazó a la joven—.  Gracias a dios, estás viva.

La joven volteó hacia él con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas. —Es Neal. No sé qué ha pasado. Tiene alguna clase de veneno. Por favor, ayúdenlo.

—¿Hijo...? —El Sr. Gold se hizo paso entre ellos al escuchar el nombre de su primogénito. El hombre casi se desborona al suelo al ver el estado de su hijo—. No, no...

El entrenador de raptores se hincó para ayudar a reincorporar al hijo del empresario —¿Puede hablar?

Neal apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre. Después de todo, las palabras de la Dra. French fueron ciertas. Su padre había regresado por él. El Sr. Gold llevo una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de su hijo.  —Ya estoy aquí. Estarás bien, hijo.

—¿Grey? ¿Zack? —Claire comenzó a llamar a sus sobrinos por el pasillo. Si el hijo del empresario se encontraba ahí, también sus sobrinos deberían estar ahí. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

—Se los llevó... —Neal logró responder en apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién ha podido...? —Claire se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Yo sé quién. La misma persona que ha envenenado a mi hijo y la responsable del escape del _Indominus rex_. Su asistente, Zelena. —El Sr. Gold le dirigió una mirada a Claire. Después dejó a cargo el cuerpo de su hijo a Owen, quién era el único con la fuerza muscular suficiente para cargarlo.

La Dra. French le indicó al entrenador de raptores el camino a seguir hasta la enfermería. Owen colocó al joven sobre la cama. La joven empezó a mover la instrumentaría en busca de los respiradores artificiales mientras el joven le ayudó a asistir a Neal revisando sus signos vitales.

Owen hizo mala cara. —Es un veneno neurotóxico. El veneno está atacando su sistema nervioso y poco a poco paralizará todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Es por eso que le cuesta seguir respirando. Esto le ayudará pero hasta que no sepamos con exactitud qué o de qué es el veneno, no podremos sacarlo de su cuerpo por completo.

—Yo me quedaré. —La Dra. French se ofreció. —La enfermería cuenta con un acervo de información al respecto. Revisaré los documentos para buscar la fuente del veneno y el antídoto, y supervisaré los signos vitales de Neal. Mientras tanto ustedes deben ir a buscar el responsable de todo esto.

El Sr. Gold titubeó por un momento. No quería dejar solo a su hijo, abandonarlo otra vez, más cuando nadie le aseguraba que lo volvería a ver con vida. Sin embargo, si se quedaba tenía pocas oportunidades de salvarlo. Debían acudir dónde Zelena si querían saber qué veneno era. —La Dra. French está en lo correcto. Y sé perfectamente donde encontrarla.

Todos salieron de la habitación. El Sr. Gold fue el último en salir, deteniéndose en seco. Se regresó un par de pasos antes de atravesar la puerta. —¿Dra. French?

—¿Sí? —La joven dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el empresario. Éste se cohibió un momento ante su mirada.

—Yo... —El empresario titubeó. Después de todo, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle el sacrificio que había hecho por él allá fuera. —Me alegra que esté viva—. Fue todo lo que logró responder. Y por primera vez en su vida, le dirigió una tímida y apenas visible sonrisa.

La joven le miró primero intrigada antes de poder responderle. Nunca le había visto sonreír. Conmovida, le regresó la sonrisa y se levantó del asiento. —Neal salvó mi vida. Y yo le prometí a usted que le reuniría con su hijo, vivo. —La Dra. French tomó las manos del empresario entre las suyas en un gesto humano—. Cumpliré mi promesa. No le dejaré morir.

La sonrisa del empresario no hizo más que ampliarse. Aprovechando que sus manos se encontraban unidas, el Sr. Gold levantó las manos de la joven y las acercó a sus labios, depositando un beso sobre el dorso de éstas. —Nunca podré pagarle lo que usted hace por mí. Le debo la vida.

—N-no es necesario... —La Dra. French titubeó mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían más de lo debido.

El empresario soltó sus manos tras darse cuenta de lo que acaba de realizar. Maldición. Sólo estaba intentando ser sincero, ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

Sonrojado, se despidió y salió por la puerta para reunirse con los demás.

***

La puerta de la oficina central se hizo delante de ellos. No necesitaron de tocar la puerta. Dentro, Zelena y otras personas los estaban esperando. La oficia se encontraba parcialmente a oscuras y las pantallas de control de mando se encontraban abandonadas. El primero en entrar fue el Sr. Gold.

—Vaya, ¿a qué debo este honor? —La pelirroja dio un paso, acercándose al grupo.

—Presupongo que conoces muy bien nuestras intenciones, Zelena. —El empresario contestó.

—Entonces dejémonos de formalidades. Aunque pensándolo bien, casualmente sea lo que necesite. —La pelirroja bajó del puesto de mando para acercarse al empresario, extendiendo una carpeta con documentos dentro—. Hagan mi propuesta formal. Y nadie tendrá que sufrir más ataques de dinosaurios o cualquier otra cosa escamosa que ande por aquí. Bueno, al menos no dentro del parque si saben a lo que me refiero.

—No saben lo que piden. Estos animales no son máquinas de asesinar y jamás lo serán. —Owen tomó la carpeta, tirándola al suelo—. Son seres vivos. No están hechos para la guerra.

—Uh, que rudo. Es por ello que las lagartijas son las únicas hembras en obedecerte, guapo. —Zelena observó con una mirada libidinosa al entrenador de raptores y lego dirigió una de burla a claire—. Aunque no podremos saber realmente para qué están hechos los animales hasta que lo intentemos.

—Zelena, ¿dónde están mis sobrinos? —Claire se dirigió abiertamente a la pelirroja, dirigiéndola una mirada amenazadora—. Juro que no tendré piedad si le pone un dedo encima.

—Aw, su amor por la familia, ética y moral es tan conmovedor. Me van a sacar lágrimas, o mejor aún, vomitar. —Zelena dio una señal a alguien para que saliera de una de las cabinas—. Pero ya que pregunta por ellos, Claire.

Dos siluetas salieron de la parte de atrás del cuartel. Los chicos caminaron temblorosamente debido al nerviosismo. Una vez a la luz, pudieron ver la razón de ello. Una persona de compostura robusta salió de detrás de ellos, escoltándolos con una pistola sobre la espalda del menor.

—Hoskins. —Owen gruñó—. Debí imaginarlo.

—Debió escuchar cuando tuvo tiempo, Owen. —Hoskins le regresó una sonrisa—. Ahora no podrá hacer más que obedecer.

—Como puede ver, están muy bien custodiados, Claire. Tal como lo pidió. Sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Aunque sea el ojo de la pistola, usted nunca lo específicó. —La pelirroja se mofó—. ¿Espero ver mi buen trabajo reflejado en el incentivo económico de este año?

—Confíe en usted, Zelena. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? ¡Son sólo niños! —Claire gritó a la pelirroja.

—Ni siquiera contaría con llegar con vida a finales de años si fuera usted. —Gold volvió a encabezar el grupo—. Dígame que veneno es el que usó en mi hijo. O entonces sí verá su sueño de los raptores convertidos en máquinas de matar. Sobre su cadáver.

—Oh, me alegra que al fin podamos hablar de negocios como personas civilizadas que somos. —Zelena recogió nuevamente el folder con los papeles—. Firmen el documento, y el antídoto y los niños serán suyos. Así de sencillo. Y así todos podremos festejar las festividades con nuestros seres queridos. Oh es cierto, olvidaba que para ello todos necesitan estar vivos ¿cierto?

Todos observaron la distorsionada sonrisa de la pelirroja. El Sr. Gold y Claire se volvieron para mirarse entre ellos sin saber qué decisión tomar.

—No podemos esperar hasta navidad. Es ahora o nunca. —Hoskins activó el revolver de la pistola sobre la cabeza del niño más chico.

—¡Tía Claire...! —Gray chilló el nombre de su familiar al escuchar el sonido metálico.

Zelena dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo, extendiendo los documentos a los empresarios frente su cara de preocupación. —Y bien...

 ¿...Cuál es su decisión?

 

_Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting_

_Look through the rifle's sight_

_How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_

_  
_**Ready, aim, fire**  –Imagine dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que prometí la vez pasada actualización doble, pero en la escuela les gusta salirnos con cursos cada semana sacados de la manga, así que no tuve de otra que retrasarme nuevamente y sólo pude subir “Tell me about your fantasies, dearie”. Sin embargo, aquí está. Éste fue un capítulo muy movido, ya que he tenido que agilizar la historia debido al clímax de la misma. Y al fin puedo decir orgullosamente... ¡Penúltimo capítulo, dearies! El próximo capítulo será el último y concluyente de esta historia. Lo que significa también otra cosa:
> 
> *Preparen tambores y confeti*
> 
> “Hechizo de tres noches” regresa en Diciembre.
> 
> Como siempre aprecio sus favs/comments en esta historia. Me hacen sentir que pese a todo, el esfuerzo en esta historia no es tiempo perdido. Los amo por ello.
> 
> Besos, dearies.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness


	7. El último escape

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios intelectuales.** **Crossover Once upon a time x Jurassic World. Rumbelle AU.** **Contiene información científica actualizada, incluyendo nombres científicos. Smut en capítulos más adelante, oh sí.** **Estás advertido,** _**dearie** _ **.**

" **Amor jurásico"**

 

**Capítulo 07.** **"El último escape"**

Huskins preparó el arma para disparar en cualquier momento. El revolver resonó sobre la cabeza del sobrino menor de Claire Dearing. La tensión creció irremediablemente sobre el aire de la sala de operaciones. Todos se encontraban rodeados, sin ninguna posibilidad de negociar mientras Zelena observaba a todos con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Claire Dearing fue la primera en dar un paso adelante.

–!Claire! –Owen intentó detenerla, pero la directora del parque se resistió a los intentos del entrenador de raptores.

–Siempre digo que las mujeres con iniciativa son las más exitosas, pero los hombres siguen sin entender –Zelena le dirigió una sonrisa burlesca a Claire al momento que le extendió los documentos.

La directora del parque firmó en silencio. Hoskins bajó la pistola, pero sin liberar a los niños por completo. Zelena tomó los papeles complacida y se los entregó a Gold. –Estoy a una sola firma de conseguir mi regalo de navidad. Estoy segura, su hijo me acompaña en el sentimiento, paralizado en estos momentos de la emoción, ¿no es así Gold?

El empresario le miró con odio, sin tomar los papeles –Muéstreme primero el antídoto.

–Me gustan los hombres precavidos. –Zelena le guiñó el ojo y sacó un frasco transparente con un líquido amarillento de uno de los bolillos de su saco.

–Coloque el frasco sobre el suelo, a la misma distancia entre ambos –el empresario indicó a la rubia al momento que tomaba la carpeta–. Yo colocaré los papeles a la misma distancia. Así nadie podrá sacar ventaja antes de tiempo.

Zelena aceptó. Dio unos pasos y colocó el frasco meticulosamente sobre el suelo a unos metros de ambos. –Un hombre como usted nos vería muy bien en la organización, Gold. ¿Seguro no desea cambiar de opinión?

–Y aceptar a usted de socia, sin duda sería la peor inversión. –La mirada del empresario fue suficiente para darle a entender a la pelirroja. Una vez ubicado el frasco a la misma distancia de ambos, el empresario firmó la hoja. Se hincó y desplazó la carpeta, resbalándola por el suelo. Como lo había calculado el empresario, ambos objetos quedaron a una misma distancia de ambos.

Un estruendo acompañado de un grito se escuchó al fondo de la sala de operaciones. Todos voltearon a ver el origen del ruido. Un par de velociraptores se desplazaron por el lugar, mientras un tercero terminaba de dar muerte a uno de los que habían custodiado la entrada. Todos sacaron sus armas apuntando contra los dinosaurios, olvidándose del intercambio que se estaba realizando minutos atrás. Excepto Zelena. La pelirroja corrió, tomando la carpeta, y aprovechando el momento de confusión huyó por la puerta trasera de la sala de operaciones.

–¡No dejen que escape! –Owen lanzó un grito al aire. Los otros dos velociraptores se lanzaron sobre Hoskins. Los menores huyeron hacia los brazos de Claire, evitando por completo formar parte de aquella masacre. El entrenador de raptores unió al grupo, apresurándolo a salir de aquél sitio–. ¡Debemos huir ahora que los raptores están distraídos!

El sr. Gold se apresuró a tomar el antídoto del suelo y corrió detrás de los demás, no sin antes cerrar y truncar la puerta para evitar que los raptores fueran tras ellos. La silueta de Zelena desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Todos le siguieron el rastro hasta salir de la oficina central, deteniéndose en seco en medio del parque. Cientos de pterosaurios volaban alrededor por las calles, persiguiendo a la multitud. El pánico reinaba por doquier, escuchándose los gritos desesperados de la gente mientras eran levantadas del suelo por los largos picos de los reptiles aéreos. Aquello no fue impedimento para la pelirroja. Zelena continuó corriendo, sorteando hábilmente a la gente.

Todos se agruparon, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

–Debemos ir tras ella. –Owen sugirió–. No debemos dejar que se salga con la suya como dé lugar. Si llegan a utilizar los dinosaurios con fines militares no sabemos qué clase de consecuencias podrían desencadenarse a nivel mundial.

–Pero, ¿cómo? No podemos arriesgarnos a correr la suerte de la multitud. –El sr. Gold respondió.

–A unos metros de aquí está la entrada de los vehículos. Siendo vehículos exclusivos para los que laboramos en el edificio, no deberíamos tener problemas en usarlos. –Claire sugirió, observando a Gold y después a Owen–. Podremos darle alcance a Zelena más fácilmente.

Sin perder un segundo más, todos siguieron a Claire a la entrada. La puerta se abrió con el pase de acceso de ella y subieron al primer vehículo. Todos menos Gold.

–Ustedes vayan tras Zelena, yo tomaré otro carro. Debo llevar el antídoto a mi hijo.

Todos parecieron comprender. Owen buscó entre sus pertenencias, sacando una de las armas que traía consigo. –En ese caso lleve esto con usted. Más le vale Belle llegue sana y salva, o yo mismo lo arrojaré a los velociraptores.

De nuevo el aire hostil había regresado entre los dos hombres. En cierto modo, aquello era una ironía de la vida. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se preocupaban tanto por la seguridad de la misma persona pudieran llevarse tan mal? O bien, quizás se debía a eso…

–No hace falta sus amenazas para que anteponga la seguridad de la Dra. French sobre la mía, Sr. Gradis. –Gold le respondió, regalándole una mirada fría al entrenador de raptores.

–Cuento con usted entonces. –La mirada fue suficiente para Owen. El entrenador de raptores arrancó el vehículo, saliendo por delante del empresario en busca de Zelena.

No tardaron en alcanzar a la pelirroja, aunque el evitar atropellar a la gente corriendo representaba un reto mayor al del esquivar los pterosaurios. Un helicóptero apareció sobre el cielo y se parcó metros delante. Zelena apresuró el paso para poder subirse al vehículo aéreo.

Owen metió la velocidad más alta que podía alcanzar el carro y bloquearle el camino a la pelirroja.

–¡Ríndete Zelena!

La joven se detuvo, buscando por donde rodear el vehículo. No obstante, no llegó muy lejos. Un pterosurio tomó a Zelena por la parte trasera de su saco, elevándola por los cielos. La pelirroja forcejeó por su vida. Un segundo reptil arremetió, intentando arrebatarle el aperitivo al primero, haciendo que la carpeta con las firmas de los empresarios cayera al suelo. La pelirroja soltó una maldición en medio del aire. El primer pterosaurio se elevó más, intentando quitarse de encima a su congénere hostigador, pero sin éxito, obligando al reptil a soltar su presa. Zelena cayó en picada sobre el gran estanque de agua del parque. Todos veían la escena, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Y antes de que el agua amortiguara su caída, un enorme mosasaurio se elevó sobre la superficie de agua tomando a la pelirroja sobre sus mandíbulas.

Todo duró menos de un minuto. El mosasaurio regresó al agua, acabando con la vida de la pelirroja en el instante.

El empresario entró corriendo al cuarto de enfermería. Neal apenas respiraba y el tono de piel se había vuelto pálido. La Dra. French levantó la vista del libro médico que leía en cuanto escuchó las pisadas de alguien sobre el pasillo.

–¡Sr. Gold! Llegó justo a tiempo.

–¿Cómo sigue mi hijo?

–A decir verdad no muy bien. Logré detener parte del veneno. Por los síntomas supuse era de víbora de cascabel. Apliqué el antídoto y pareció mejorar un poco, pero sólo retrasó los efectos. Al parecer es una mezcla de venenos, así que necesitamos saber cuál es el otro veneno para poder salvarlo–. La científica dibujó una mirada triste–. Sino sólo habremos conseguido tiempo.

–El tiempo es oro, Dra. French –el empresario sacó el frasco amarillo y se lo entregó a la científica–. Y en este caso, el oro es vida.

–Veneno de Dilophosaurio modificado. Debe ser un prototipo porque no aparecía en ninguno de los libros–. La joven observó el frasco intrigada–. ¿Está seguro es este el antídoto correcto?

–Debe serlo, Zelena lo traía consigo. Aunque sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

La científica conectó el frasco a la bolsa de suero de Neal. Ambos esperaron unos minutos para observar la respuesta del cuerpo del hijo del empresario ante el antídoto. La Dra. French se acercó a uno de los aparatos.

–Sus signos vitales han llegado casi a los niveles normales. El antídoto está funcionando.

–¿Cuánto tiempo cree necesario para que pueda viajar en camilla?

–Por lo menos una hora o un poco que más. El suero está actuando rápido.

–Regreso enseguida. –El sr. Gold salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la entrada del pasillo donde tenía recepción en el móvil. Marcó a tierra adentro y pidió transporte aéreo privado. Una vez que el empresario colgó la Dra. French salió también de la habitación del hijo del empresario para hablar con este.

–Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar por unos momentos.

–No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ello. He mandado a llamar un vehículo para usted. Pronto estará a salvo. –El empresario guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

–Pero… no puedo dejarlo solo. Neal está vulnerable y usted también tiene heridas, su rodilla sigue lastimada, si entrara un depredador…

–Usted ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotros, Dra. French. –El empresario le interrumpió con un tono firme–. Usted fácilmente pudo haber perdido la vida en cualquiera momento mientras me ayudó. No puedo dejar que siga arriesgándose más. Como le prometí, saldaré mi cuenta con usted lo que alcance mi vida permitírmelo. Pues le debo no sólo mi vida, sino la de mi hijo.

–Pero…

–Su transporte llegará antes–. El empresario respondió en un tono cortante. Sin ni siquiera voltearle a ver, avanzó hacia el pasillo dándole la espalda.

La Dra. French quedó petrificada unos momentos por la fría reacción del empresario.

–¿Sr. Gold? ¡Por favor, espere!

El empresario se detuvo. Volteó al escuchar su nombre. Los labios de la joven tomaron los de él en un ataque improvisado. Le tomó unos segundos en asimilar lo que sucedía, cuando sin saberlo y de forma instintiva, sus labios estaban respondiendo a los de ella de forma efusiva.

–Dra. French… ¿qué hace?

El empresario logró interrumpir el beso a dudas penas. La joven rodeó el cuello de él entre sus manos, aprovechando la cercanía. –No quiero arrepentirme el día de mañana o la hora siguiente, sabiendo que la muerte nos puede dar alcance en cualquier momento.

–Entiendo su preocupación y me siento honestamente halagado. –El empresario separó el abrazo, apartándola de él de forma obligada y dirigiéndole una mirada amarga–. Pero no puedo aceptar sentimientos que no son míos. O al menos mientras no soy a quien corresponden.

Un nudo se hizo en el estómago de la científica, ¿no era él a quien correspondían sus sentimientos? ¿le estaba rechazando así nomás? Una tremenda decepción ahogó su garganta, impidiéndole hablar por un breve momento –No… no entiendo. ¿Por qué piensa usted eso?

–Usted es una de las personas más nobles y valientes que he conocido. Sin embargo, no soy yo quien deba recibir su afecto en estos momentos tan cruciales. No me corresponde. Y más aún, ¿por qué debería? –el empresario respondió con voz seca y tono amargo.

–Le he observado todo este tiempo. Usted no es cómo los demás. Usted es claro y honesto en sus intenciones. En su mirada he visto el amor y preocupación por su hijo, la determinación por encontrarlo y proteger lo que en verdad quiere. Y más allá de su hijo, he logrado percibir su mirada en mí, Sr. Gold. No puede engañarme. O engañarse si es lo que pretende rechazándome.

–Mis sentimientos por usted son ciertos, Dra. French. –El empresario le respondió, confesándole de manera dolida en su mirada, casi suplicante porque terminara aquella tortura al que ella le estaba sometiendo–. Pero también sé que su corazón a diferencia del mío, no observa sólo a alguien. Y en dado caso, el Sr. Gradis es el más apropiado para responder a él.

–¿Owen? –la joven parpadeó confundida. De pronto todo tuvo sentido para la científica–. ¿Usted piensa que Owen y yo…?

–El cariño que ambos se tienen es demasiado evidente, lamento decepcionarle. –El empresario apenas pudo ocultar el tono de decepción en su voz.

–Es mi primo. Aunque siempre lo he considerado más el hermano que no tuve. –La científica se acercó una vez más a él–. Es por eso que aunque tenemos apellidos diferentes, somos tan cercanos.

Las pupilas del empresario se dilataron ¿primo había dicho? Una ola de emociones le asaltó. Cómo no se había percatado del parentesco, nunca había considerado aquella opción. Simplemente, como siempre en la vida, se había entregado a la derrota y la resignación sin dudarlo dos veces.

La científica acercó su rostro nuevamente al de él y le miró a los ojos. –Pero sobre el amor filial, yo le amo usted. Aunque admito no siempre fue así, usted ha abierto mi corazón a nuevas experiencias, enseñándome lo que significa sacrificarse por amor–. La joven aproximó sus labios a los de él, susurrando su confesión. – Y fuera de nuestro amor por nuestros seres queridos, mis ojos sólo logran verlo a usted. Mi corazón le pertenece ahora. Al hombre más valiente que he conocido en mi vida. Mi héroe.

El empresario le miró anonadado. Sin saber cómo ni pensarlo, sus labios se unieron a los de ella una vez más, atraídos por una fuerza invisible como si fueran un imán. Todo su cuerpo se encendió, atraído igualmente al cuerpo de ella. La científica rozó su pecho con los suyos, desplazando sus manos sobre su dorso, subiendo hasta su nuca, enterrando los dedos sobre su pelo y profundizando su beso.

–Hágame el amor, Sr. Gold.

La joven soltó en tono sensual. Él respondió un gemido tan sólo escuchar su petición. La Dra. French se llevó las manos a la cintura, tomando su blusa de tirantes, levantándola para sacársela por encima de la cabeza y quedándose en sostén. El empresario miró embelesado el cuerpo proporcionado de ella como si se tratara de una estatua divina.

–¿Le gusta lo que observa? –la joven preguntó tímidamente, con las mejillas encendidas. Era la primera vez que permitía que un hombre le mirase con poca ropa. Si bien no consideraba su cuerpo feo, tampoco se había sentido con la seguridad para que le mirasen con deseo. Al menos, no de la misma manera en que el empresario le miraba. En su secreto más íntimo de su mente, le gustaba la forma en que la observaba.

–Oh sí. Pero creo que aquí estamos muy… descubiertos. –El empresario le indicó con la mirada uno de los cuartos que se encontraban abiertos al otro extremo del pasillo. El Sr. Gold la llevó de la mano. Sin encender las luces, la arrinconó sobre la pared. Tomó sus labios nuevamente y desplazó sus manos por la cintura de ella, subiendo por su vientre tomando sus pechos por debajo de la prenda íntima. Ella gimió al sentir sus fríos dedos por sus pezones. Llevó sus manos a la espalda desabrochando el sostén, quedando desnuda del torso–. Su cuerpo es exquisito, Dra. French. A diferencia del mío… me cuesta comprender qué es lo observa usted en mí.

–Observo al hombre debajo de la bestia que se oculta detrás del escritorio. No al hombre al que todos temen, sino su corazón. –La joven volvió a fundirse en un beso con el empresario, recorriendo con ansía el firme pecho de él sobre la tela, desabrochando la corbata–. Pero si quiere quedarse con la mayor parte del traje puesto mientras lo hacemos, no me molestaría. Es parte de su esencia y su atractivo, debo serle sincera.

–Entonces no me quedará de otra que cumplir sus más fantasiosos caprichos, Dra. French. –El empresario tomó su cadera, desabrochando el pantalón de ella para bajarlo por su cadera–. Aunque debo admitir, usted me lleva ventaja por mucho. Es igual de provocativa independientemente de lo que lleve puesto, o dependiendo del momento, de lo que no…

El empresario bajó el panti de ella también por la cadera, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él. El frío del ambiente recorrió su piel, sintiéndose excitada por la indecencia de su papel frente a él completamente desnudo. Si bien ya había fabricado la fantasía antes en su mente, no se había comparado ni la mitad de sexy a lo que sentía ahora, y eso que el Sr. Gold nunca había sido protagonista de sus fantasías… Hasta hace apenas un par de horas.

El empresario desabrochó su pantalón y se despojó de su ropa interior hasta las rodillas mientras besaba a la joven y empezó a hacerle el amor. Un suspiro de placer se escuchó al sentirla húmeda y lista, completamente receptiva a su cuerpo. La joven se aferró a sus hombros al sentirlo dentro de ella, enterrando sus dedos en el traje de él, aprisionando sus caderas con cada embestida del varonil cuerpo. Se olvidó de la pared fría sobre su espalda, concentrándose únicamente en el calor de sus cuerpos, los sonidos guturales de placer y el delicioso aroma a sexo dentro de la habitación.

A sabiendas que quizás aquella podría ser su primera, última y única oportunidad, se dieron rienda suelta al placer carnal. El empresario levantó la pierna derecha de ella, tomándola por el muslo y penetrarla de manera más profunda. La joven recargó la cabeza sobre la pared, ahogando los gritos de placer mientras tiraba del saco de él. La corbata del empresario se cayó al suelo. Él se quedó unos segundos más dentro de ella tras la última embestida, corriendo el líquido seminal dentro de ella tras llegar al clímax. Ella se movió todavía un par de veces más con él dentro, friccionando sus músculos internos para alcanzarlo también. Por un breve minuto, solo se escuchó las ahogadas respiraciones de ambos, en búsqueda del oxígeno que ambos se habían robado con sus cuerpos.

El empresario recargó su rostro sobre el cuello de ella antes de separarse y convertirse nuevamente en dos entes separados. La joven llevó sus manos a la nuca de él, completando el abrazo de sus cuerpos. El empresario recargó su frente en la de ella, acercando sus alientos y besándose de nuevo. Esta vez el roce de sus labios fue dulce y sutil.

–Dra. French, quisiera preguntarle algo –el empresario inquirió, una vez que hubiera recuperado el aliento y la voz.

–¿Sí? –La científica respondió, aun con el ritmo acelerado de su cuerpo.

–No tiene que responderme ahora, y si su respuesta es negativa lo entenderé. –El empresario tragó saliva, tomándose unos segundos para armarse de valor–. ¿Se casaría conmigo?

La científica guardó silencio por unos momentos –¿lo dice en serio?

–No tendría por qué mentirle.

La joven unió sus labios a los de él nuevamente en un beso desesperado. La lengua de él se abrió camino, jugando con ella dentro de su boca. Como una simple chispa avivada por una repentina ráfaga, el fuego entre ambos revivió, dispuestos a hacer el amor por segunda vez.

El sonido metálico de un helicóptero aterrizando les obligo a abrazar la realidad nuevamente.

–El equipo de rescate ha llegado. Debemos prepararnos para salir de la isla e ir por su hijo. –La científica se separó y comenzó a vestirse, dándole la espalda por un momento. Él también aprovechó para fajarse el pantalón y el cinturón.

–Dra. French, ¿debo suponer que ese beso fue una afirmación a mi propuesta?

La joven recogió la corbata que se había caído al suelo y se la pasó al empresario con una sonrisa traviesa. –Debemos darnos prisa por salir de aquí, Sr. Gold.

…Tenemos una boda que planear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario final:
> 
> "Haré un fic corto decía… no pasará de los tres capítulos decía" Y heme aquí, casi cincuenta páginas después. Tuve que esforzarme por terminar este fic y no alargarlo más. Este último capítulo ha sido más largo debido al smut, yeah. ¿Qué paso con Owen y Claire? Bueno, los que vieron la película saben lo que pasó. Se fueron a hacer smut por ahí, coff coff. Mi idea original era también ahondar más en esta pareja, incluso quería que Claire y Belle interactuaran más y se intercambiaran consejos intelectuales sobre sus chicos, ya que una conocía mejor al chico de la otra por experiencia. Pero si lo hacía… ¡el fic se iba a alargar más! Pff, así que si algunas escenas ocurrieron a un ritmo más rápido que el resto del fic y algunas relaciones no se abordaron más, especialmente durante los últimos dos capítulos, fue por ello. Quería terminar esta historia, ya (Con que esto es lo que hacen Adam y Eddy cada temporada de OUAT ¿ah?… ¡jum!).
> 
> Cuando recién empecé la historia, inmediatamente después de que se me ocurriera el papel de rumbelle en un AU de Jurassic World, el segundo pensamiento que tuve fue "Quiero lanzar a Zelena al mosasaurio"
> 
> Y bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Si leíste hasta aquí, ya ganaste un lugar especial en mi corazón. Aquellos que siempre dejaron un comentario por esta historia, los amo. Y aunque siempre trato de responder todos los comentarios y mensajes privados, de igual manera si desean preguntarme lo que sea, también estoy abierta en ask fm/bluebirdofhapiness (encuentran el link en mi perfil).
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta loca historia de amor en tiempos jurásicos y nos sigamos leyendo nuevamente en mis otras historias, dearies. La siguiente actualización será "Hechizo de tres noches".
> 
> Gracias y los amo.
> 
> Rexi: ¡Roar!
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz –Bluebirdofhapiness


End file.
